Deadly Love
by Akatsuki-Gal
Summary: Akari is a Sand Kunoichi, when suddenly everyone turns on her! What will happen when she runs into an Akatsuki? Find out! BTW first chapter is crap.
1. The Stares Aimed at the Girl

**Chapter 1**

**The Stares at the Girl **

I awoke in a dark room, lit by 3 candles, and my legs felt like hell. I couldn't remember anything because my head hurt also. I didn't get up because I knew a killer head rush would follow. As I just lay there with my eyes closed the memories came back, I was Akari Meosho...Meosho... The name burned my heart. The next thing that came back to me was that before this I had been running, while crying my heart out. Why? Why was I running away? Wait... The damned villagers, they had turned on me. I had been a little girl who was an excellent ninja, one that came every 5 generations in our family, an only child and I had always wanted to be a Kunoichi since the first day I saw them jumping around the village I lived in... Which one? Suna. That damned place... I had become a Genin at 10, a Chunnin 1 year later, then a Jonin at 12, the village had been proud of me! I was a kind hearted person. Everyone smiled at me when I passed by them, I had felt so loved! But that day, that ONE day. It happened 3 days ago... I had always liked the new Kazekage... Gaara. That was his name, he was interested in how skilled I was, so he decided to help me in my training every once in a while. I sort of had a crush on him, he was 15, like me, the crush never turned into nothing more than a fangirl one, many girls in the village had it. I never made a move and he never thought anything of me other than a part time student, and I respected him for that. Then it happened, I was training with him one day about my second chakra nature, my first was wind, and he was helping me figure out which the next one would be, he gave me this piece of paper everyday, and it always only cut in half, I figured that if I found out my second nature it would be do both but I never did find out with the paper.

But one day before we called our training quits so I could start practicing with my bow again, he wanted to try something new, he described to me what kind of different nature types I could get by mixing my two chakra natures.

"What about wind and water?" I asked

"I don't know what you could get with those.." Gaara answered

"Can I try?"

"Sure, why not."

I focused my Wind chakra in one hand, then I attempted to push some new chakra in my other, and both hands had them, one Wind, and the other my mystery one.

"Thats the Water nature, seems I may find out after all." Gaara said interested

I then fused then together, and then it happened. It was powerful, and it threw me back, I saw Gaara being covering himself with sand, and some caught me before I hit the ground. The thing was then released.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I asked, I was shivering with fear.

"A Hurricane." Gaara answered bluntly, wiping wet sand off of his shoulders.

"Wait what?"

"That's your mixed nature, very dangerous, you should only use that if another Shinobi War were to happen, but theres not, so you will have to wait for a third nature in order to have permission to use a mixed nature." Gaara said, I was terrified

"My mixed chakra nature is a Hurricane!" I said astonished.

"Promise me you'll never use it! This is serious, the village can get seriously damaged." Gaara said.

I gulped, "I promise..."

"Good", and with that Gaara left to the Kazekage building.

"Akari?" I heard my moms voice, and turned. She looked horrified

"Yes?" I asked nervously

"What was that?"

"My mixed nature, Hurricane."

"Thats, horrible."

"Don't be cruel mom, I promised Gaara I wouldn't use it because it could destroy the village."

"WHAT!" My mom gasped

"Errrr I would never harm the village mom." I was rather shocked she thought I would, it hurt me

"YOUR A MONSTER!" She accused screaming, and then ran away. I stood there, shocked, and then the tears came. I collapsed.

I walked through the town, the smiles weren't there anymore, they were replaced by hatred, and glares. I felt tears running down my cheeks again, I had thought my tears had run out? No. They couldn't if the people that you love and have loved you suddenly think of you as a monster. It was cruel. How could ANYONE stand this? I put my head in hands in order in hide my tears and the glares aimed at me. I then bumped into someone. I looked up.

"Akari? What's going on?" Asked Gaara, he looked around

"They- They all ha-ha-hate me" I said between sobs

"Wait what? How? They all love you! It's almost like my Junchuriki days again.." He drifted off, I looked at him shocked, there was pity in them.

"I'm going to leave the village, there's no love here anymore, I-I-I DON'T BELONG!" I yelled, and ran straight for my home, leaving a shocked Gaara in the streets.

I got home and went upstairs without my parents knowing, they would just shoo me out I bet. I started packing all of my important things into my small bag, my Bow, my clothes, and a single picture of my family. I started crying again, and buried my face in my covers. I soon fell asleep. When I woke again, I saw a bright orange light in the horizon, I looked out the window to find all the villagers at my house, with fire, weapons, and some Chunnin, all with angry faces. My heart sped up. Just this morning they were all my friends, they loved me and I loved them! NOW THIS! THEY ALL WANTED ME DEAD! AND WHY! SOME DAMN NATURE TECHNIQUE!

"She's upstairs, kill her off, she's a danger to us all." I heard, someone saw from downstairs, it was my-my DAD! The tears came again, I grabbed the bag, slumped it over my back, wiped the tears from my face and ran. I jumped out the window, into the crowds of hate. They were all shocked I just came to them. They were wrong, I sprinted off to the gates, I was always fast at running, and got out of the crowd safe, I passed the Kazekage building and saw Gaara standing there staring at the crowds of people, did he send them? I didn't see his shocked expression at the crowd, I thought he looked happy, but he didn't want me dead at all. And after that i just ran through the desert, I ran and ran and ran and ran... I went nonstop for 3 entire days, my tears keeping me from getting tired in my eyes, I ignored my legs, I knew they could give away any second, but I didn't care. I needed to get away from that damned village no matter how many days I traveled. And last thing I remember was running into something, it felt like wood and with that collision I blacked out. Still crying.


	2. Meeting Him

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Him**

And now here I was. I had run out of tears, I had cried so much. I then decided I had enough strength and rose, there was some head rush but not that bad. I saw a boy my age, with head hair, like Gaara but he had eyebrows and no Love kanji on his forehead and he worse a black robe with red clouds on it. He was repairing something, it looked like a puppet, it had a dent in it. I was guessing it was the thing I had bashed into.

"Good thing your awake, I don't like waiting, but I set to fixing my puppet which you so RUDELY put a dent into." He said

"Who are you?" I asked

"That isn't important at the moment, I need to know who YOU are and why you weren't looking where you were going." He asked

"My names Akari, and I was running away"

"From where"

"Home"

"And where may that be?"

"Suna"

"I see"

"What?"

"I was from there too."

"That's nice"

"Why were you running away?"

"They hated me"

"What did you do?"

"If you are going to ask me so many questions tell me your name!" I demanded

"I told you it doesn't matter, now what did you do?"

"Nothing"

"People don't just hate you for nothing."

"I guess it was because of my mixed chakra nature."

"What is it?"

"A Hurricane"

Silence

"That's useful..." The boy pondered

"Gaara-Sama said only in a Shinobi War."

"Oh, so HE is the new Kazekage."

"I feel like a failure as a Kunoichi."

"Why?"

"I just told you the Kazekage, who I am, and where I'm from."

"That's rather stupid"

"Shut the hell up."

"I could kill you."

"WHAT?"

"I am a missing Nin and an S ranked criminal after all"

I froze.

"Couldn't you tell?" He asked

"I don't exactly see a name tag." I answered

"No you retard," He said, pointing to his robes "I'm in the Akastuki, a ninja should know about them."

"My parents are overprotective about those things!"

"If they were overprotective of you they would be comforting you about everyone hating you." He pointed out, what was he? A Phycologist?

"They hate me too, and wanted me dead..." I said glumly

"Exactly, so your what rank?"

"What's it to you?"

"I can kill you."

"Jonin."

"Age?"

"Your age"

"Your 45?"

"WHAT?"

"A specific Jutsu Baka!"

"I'm 15"

"Chakra natures?"

"Wind and Water, no more info, creeper"

"I can kill you"

"I have actually never been afraid of dying"

"Then why did you leave?"

"Dying by the hands of people you loved is different form a stranger missing nin. I could seem like a hero."

"Shut the HELL UP!" This wasn't the boy, it was this guy who walked in, he seemed like he was 26, and he had silver hair slicked back, the thing that scared me wasn't his creepy hair, but it was his giant weapon on his back.

"Is the bitch okay Sasori?" The guy asked

" So much for a secret " I said

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" The creepy guy said

"Wow, you have a bad mouth... oh yea, you must be in the Akatsuki too, so you can do whatevaaa you want."

"I SAID SHIT. THE HELL. UP!" The man began to grab the weapon behind his back. Sasori stopped him

"We need her for info." He said bluntly

"BUT I WANNA SACRIFICE THE BITCH THE JASHIN-SAMA!" He complained

"You want to sacrifice EVERYTHING to Jashin." Sasori retorted annoyed

"Fine, the bitch stays alive... douche"

"Your funeral" Sasori said

"I CANT DIE YOU RETARD!"

"So? It only makes it even more fun to kill you over and over and over again." Sasori said, still annoyed

I liked Sasori, he was cool, little did I know, I thought more of him than that. Hidden somewhere in my heart.


	3. Meeting of my Fate!

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting of my Fate**

After that weird argument about my death to some dude named Jashin... I was taken to a room where this dude with a cool expression, red eyes that seemed to have commas in them, and had black hair in a ponytail(I normally thought guys looked like idiots in ponytails but this dude pulled it off!) and a Leaf headband on his forehead, slashed through the middle. This guy seemed cool enough. Except for the fact a shark guy was standing directly behind him. No seriously, this guy was WEIRD! I had gone on a mission to the land of Waves and had seen some fierce sharks, this guy was really odd.

"Why does this guy look like-" I started

"A shark?" The man finished, " That question is better left unanswered. Now sit down."

I did as he said.

"I see you're from Suna." The fish guy said, looking at my red headband around my neck.

"Aaaaaaaaand?" I asked

"We have a decision for you to make." He said, "Either tell us the info we want or my friend here, will FORCE it out of you."

"I don't care" I said. The man looked shocked

"You are a failure as a Kunoichi."

"I know that already, but my village thinks I'm a monster, and they tried to kill me. I don't exactly protect them now."

"Wait...you're a junchuriki?" Shark guy asked

"No, but I heard the Kazekage saying something about that..."

"Who filled the seat?" The shark dude asked

"None of your business, first of all what's your name Shark man," I said, pointing to him, and then to the other man "And that ponytail guy"

"Kisame," He said pointing to himself as if i were a toddler, "And that is Itachi." pointing to the ponytail guy.

And at that, they set off w/ the questions, ignoring the first one.

After the questions, they had found out I was a Jonin, talented, and a complete outcast everyone hated. And now they were holding a meeting, I stood there, listening in, they didn't care, if I ran off they'd kill me in a heartbeat, I didn't go anywhere, where was there to go?

"I vote we sacrifice her to Jashin-Sama!" Shouted Hidan, who I found out

"Shut up idiot." This came from Sasori

"Think you idiots, she is talented, hated, and really doesn't give a shit about her village, why don't we let her join?" Said Deidara, he was a blond fur ball(Just look him up on darn Google Baka!)

"Sell her to a brothel for money" Said Kakazu

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Or I'll tear your limbs out one by one while forcing you to drink your own blood and eat your skin!" Screamed Leader, he was a sort of odd guy, with piercings and orange hair.

"It wouldn't be bad to let her join, if she ever ran off, we kill her, and if she never DOES try to run off and stays willingly she will be a great addition to our group, she's powerful, almost like Itachi" Said Konan, she seemed rather nice, but not a softie.

"She's nothing like me" Remarked Itachi

"How?" I asked

"You didn't kill your entire clan, or have a younger brother out for your head in order for revenge."

"Wait... WHAT?" I asked, this man was far more badass than I could have dreamed of!

"Shut up GIRL, we are having a meeting, you have no right to butt in like that." Said Kakazu

"So, does the girl die? And if now we have no choice but to let her join." Said Leader

" Are you guys idiots? I know Sasori Danna faaaaar more than you guys, if the guy let's the bitch live, we let her in!" Said Deidara, the others nodded

"Then the girl will stay, Konan" Said Leader

"Yes?" Asked Konan

"Do you have any cloaks for the girl" He said

"Yes."

"Excuse me?" I asked

"What?" Asked Konan

"I would like to make my own outfit, the cloaks aren't for me" I said, feeling what I was saying was the last thing i should in a gang of S-Ranked criminals

"Hate the bitch already, so needy with her 'Style', so picky!" Groaned Kakazu, I didn't like that guy, he only seemed to like money, and only wanted to sell me to a brothel!

I sighed, I felt so relieved, a gang of highly ranked criminals had JUST let me join their group! I headed to my new room and started rummaging through my bag for supplied in order to make my cute uniform!

"Hey bitch" Said Kisame, he was leaning on the doorframe.

"What do you want fish boy?"

"Harsh!" He said mockingly, pressing his hand to his chest.

"WHAT, do you want?" I asked, barely keeping my temper

"Why are you so testy? Time of the month?"

"God your so annoying! And how do you know about that stuff?"

"Don't forget Konan has this shit too bitch"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT!" I roared

"Gosh calm down bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch, and I'm only like this because you idiots searched though my bag so I can't find anything in the cluttered mess you left behind!"

"Gosh, we didn't want any explosives, we got enough of that shit with Deidara, and anyways, what if you were some sort of spy!"

"Have fun in that dreamland fish boy"

"Stop calling me that"

"I don't exactly like the term Bitch either."

"Shut up. Your like my little pet!"

"When did you get THAT assumption fish boy?"

"Since your younger, and new."

"Why not pick on Sasori?"

"Bitch, he's fuckin 45 or something."

"Oh yea..."

"Well! Have fun with your forgetfulness!"

"Wait, what DID you want?"

"To ANNOY you!"

"Some sort of profession fish boy!"

"Bitch" He said, and with that he left, our friendly chat over. I FINALLY found the supplies I had been looking for and started on my outfit, it would be like the cloaks, just with NO red clouds, and it would be waaaaay cuter, that neck part annoyed me, how did ANYONE see over that damned thing anyway? So I cut that part out.


	4. Loooovely Morning!

**Chapter 4**

**Looooooovely Morning!**

The next morning I awoke, at first I thought I was home again, wishing to smell the scent of fresh pancakes or eggs! I then realized what shitty stuff had happened, and that I was HERE of all things now! I got outta bed, and went to the kitchen, after about 4 minutes of confused wandering around the hideout. And rummaged through the cupboards for cereal or something. I found some eggs in the fridge that were to expire in about 2 days and set to frying them, the members no doubt didn't have suck 'Deluxe' meals like what I was making. Itachi came down fully dressed in his uniform, he seemed like the perfect type of ninja and person, to bad he killed his entire clan...

"What are you doing." He asked

"Making eggs." I answered

"Why."

"Because you guys seem like the type who don't make these meals and I wanna let you get a taste of actual food."

"Don't try to cozy up to us."

"Trust me, I'm not trying to."

"Hn."

"Is that your main punch line?"

"Shut up."

"At least you don't call me bitch " I muttered, he ignored me and sat down. Kisame came down second, it didn't surprise me, if your roommate wakes up before you, you hear them and get annoyed then wake up...

"What the hell are you cooking?"

"Eggs, ever heard of them? No doubt you haven't these were about to expire"

"Ewwww I'm not eating that"

"They AREN'T expired yet fish boy!"

'I'm not a fucking fish Bitch!"

"Think what you want, fish boy"

"Shut up, all of you." Said Sasori, he had come in.

"Good morning to you too, Puppet boy!" Said Kisame

"First day here and I already realize your as annoying as hell" I said

" Shut up bitch" Kisame said

"SHUUUT UP!" This was Deidara. I guess Teammates think alike.

"Deidara, you only make things worse" Said Kisame

"Wait... why is the bitch cooking? She could fucking poison us! " Deidara said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Weren't you on my side yesterday?" I pondered

"We don't have any poison." Said Sasori

"She could have had it in her bag!"

"We checked it retard."

"She could have it up her sleeve!"

"Just shut the hell up you Baka!"

I went on cooking and all the members came down one by one, last were Hidan, and Kakazu, Hidan was most likely taught to come down last because his talking would fuck up anyones morning, and Kakazu was no doubt dreaming about money.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE BICT DOING?" Screamed Hidan

"Cooking retard" I answered

"Did I ask you to answer bitch?"

"Do I LOOK like a dog to you?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK BITCH MEANS!"

"Gosh, you annoy me MORE than Kisame... And thats saying something!" I remarked, earning me a death glare from Kisame. Yep, this morning was my dream one. I get up, start cooking, have to cook more because the stupid Akatsuki keeps eating it and demanding more, and then by the time I get to eat it's nearly Lunch!

After I ate, I decided to get revenge, I wanted to try to annoy ALL the Akatsuki, but first I had to get MY uniform on! It was super cute, enough to call it kawaii! Then I went off on my search. First I went to Hidan and Kakazus room. Kakazu was counting money, and Hidan was nowhere to be seen. I went in.

"Heyyy Kakazu!"

"What do you want bitch."

"Nutin reeeeally."

"Keep this shit up and I'll sell you to a brothel secretly."

"Nice to know you care!"

"Shut up." He said, tentacles sprouting out of his body, it was disgusting but I was worried how much ways I could die by them.

"Gosh calm down! Where's the Hidan douche?"

"In the bathroom"

"Ewwww"

"Not that way bitch, he's sacrificing people to his MADE UP GOD!" The last part he yelled for Hidan to hear

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAKAZU! YOU JUST WAIT! JASHIN-SAMA WILL PASS JUDGEMENT ON YOU!"

"I don't want to go near him... byeee!" I said

"Bitch...' I heard him mutter while I left the room. Next was Kisame and Itachi!

"Heyyyyyyy"

"Heyyyyyyy" I heard from Kisame, "How the HELL WOULD YOU! Like someone to say THAT when they come into your room!"

"Annoying." I answered

"Then don't do it to us!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because it's annoying as hell."

"So are you!"

"I am a fucking S-Ranked criminal, I can be annoying however the fuck I want bitch!"

"Harsh!" I said, mimicking him from yesterday.

"If you wanna be annoying bitch, you don't steal other peoples shit!"

"You curse too much."

"I don't really care."

"So?"

"I'm an S-Ran-"

"I know I know! You are sooooo dedicated to the Akatsuki you know that?"

"Wait what? So? Isn't that good?"

"I don't know, I feel like it could just make you kill yourself one day..."

"What."

"HURR DURRRRR" I said with a retarded face, and with that I left the room, leaving a scarred for life Kisame, and a not caring AT ALL Itachi behind. Next room WOULD have been Leaders Office, where he worked and Konan sort of sat there. But i skipped out on it, and went for Sasori and Deidara's room for the last round.

"Heyyyyyy"

"What do you want uhn." Said Deidara

"Why do you say 'uhn' so much?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, anyways, where's Sasori?"

"In his workshop, working to fix his puppet, he keeps muttering something about you bashing into it bitch."

"Shut the hell up." I said, and left, looking for the workshop. I found it, and came in.

"Heyyyyyyy"

"Shut up." Said Sasori

"Hurtful!" I said

"You're a B-Ranked criminal now, suck up your feeling you pansy"

"That's even more harsh! Wait... why am I a B-Ranked criminal?"

"You aren't dangerous enough." He said bluntly

"OH YEAH? Come outside and I'll show you!"

"Whatever... This was getting boring anyways."

And then we went outside, into the forest to train or she my skill or something.


	5. Training and that darned shark!

**Chapter 5**

**Training and That Darned Shark!**

When we got outside and far enough into the woods, Sasori turned to me,

"Do you want to train or just start fighting?" He said bluntly

"Fighting?"

"Well HOW ELSE do you figure out your good enough?"

"Well, I don't wanna damage that puppet anymore."

"Do you REALLY think I only have ONE puppet?"

"I guess not..."

"Think." He said

"I don't know why but that seemed like the biggest insult ever." I said, he shrugged

"When in hell will you get it through your damned head we aren't exactly gentlemen!" He said

"I know I know, your badass S-Ranked criminals."

"Lets start then." He said, chakra strings coming from his fingers, and a puppet appeared.

"I never agreed to a fight!"

"I don't care, you would have never decided."

"Sometimes badass dudes are nice too." I muttered

"You got enough of that good guy treatment when we decided to let you live."

"Oh yea... It seemed like a big deal for you to keep me alive, why?" I asked, he ignored me and threw the puppet at me. And I dodged,

"Hey! Let me get out my weapon first!"

"An enemy will have no interest in letting you do that retard."

"Your not an enemy."

"If you don't act like I am you will NEVER be a proper Kunoichi." He retorted. And the puppet spit kunai at me. It shocked me that his puppets were so plain, I had heard Kankuro, the Kazekages older brother, had better weapons in his puppets than mere kunai.

"Don't relax to much brat, I just don't want to kill our member first day on the job!" He said, smirking, almost as if he had read my mind. This REALLY irritated me, why did they think of themselves as such big shots?

"You're pissing me off more than Kisame." I said, pulling out my bow.

"Oh? That seems like a deep insult. Will you get serious now?" He mockingly.

"Shut it puppet boy."

"Bitch."

Then the real fighting began. I ran up to the trees pulled the arrow to the bow, dodged an attack from the damned puppet and shot straight for Sasori. He of course dodged.

"Smart thinking, but it leaves you distracted from the REAL danger retard." He said, and the puppet lunged, knives coming from its hands.

"Well fuck" I said, and just barely dodged. His strategy was rather plain, but at the same time extremely complex. I decided to begin using jutsus.

"Wind style! Wind arrow!" I said.

"What a pathetic jutsu name." He remarked

"The name doesn't matter puppet boy." I said, and the arrow flew towards the puppet. Striking it between the eyes, while extremely fatal to any human, this was a mere puppet, and stood it's ground, while looking extremely stupid and not working at splendidly as before.

"Hm" Sasori wondered.

"What?"

"Your jutsu can be fatal, and you have great aim, but I wonder if you would be able to use it on a human?"

"Why do you wonder that?"

"In the Akatsuki, you have to KILL if ANYTHING gets in your way brat, will a mere village girl be able to kill an innocent human?"

"If I want to live, it may take some getting used to, but I WILL do it in the end."

"I'll hold you to your word." He said, and the puppet once more lunged, and I used Wind Arrow again, I mean seriously, why not use it again? It had worked before.

"Why don't you use your Water jutsu?" He asked

"I don't know any, the day I realized I had it people thought I was a monster, I didn't exactly have time to train." I said, he nodded, and threw the puppet at me once more.

"Is this your ONLY attack?" I asked after some time, of dodging the pathetic puppet.

"I have poison in some that can kill you slowly in three days, this is one for beginners." He said, "I already said it would be a shame to kill the new member on the first day didn't I?" And lunged the puppet once more.

"Well THIS one is boring me." I said cooly, and straight out kicked its head off, also splintering it into a thousand little pieces.

"Pfft, so you were holding back?"

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Nothing, but once more I must remind you that a puppet is not like a huma-" He started, and then dodged my arrow, "Human, so it can work with no head brat."

"Wow, talk about showing off" I teased,

"Shut up." He said bluntly, and then threw the puppet at me once more. Then with that, I broke the entire thing.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"Shut up." I growled, "Let's go back to the hideout, I have to annoy Zetsu."

"Why?"

"I haven't annoyed everyone yet."

"Hn... So you didn't really want to train?"

"So? What's it to you?"

"Your a slacker."

"HOW?"

"Shut up." He said, and started walking back to the hideout. I followed after him.

"Soooooooo" I said.

"So what?"

"WHY did you let me live when I bashed into your 'Oh so prized' puppet?"

"You looked powerful."

"That's stupid."

"How?"

"I was running nonstop for three days and my legs were about to give away, how in THE HELL do I look powerful?"

"Your legs never gave did they?"

"No."

"And you somehow lived 3 days without sleep and water?"

"It rained sometimes..."

"So?"

"Just shut up and answer truthfully!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Your the one who let me live."

"I don't know..."

"Awwwww isn't that cute!"

"How in HELL is that cute?"

"You've been a ruthless killer for sooo long, and then you don't kill a 15 year old girl that actually did something like bash your favorite puppet and waste one of them on practice."

"You're annoying me."

"More than Kisame?"

"Not really."

"Awwwwww."

"Shut up. I don't like pesky little fangirls."

"Who said I was a fangirl?"

"You did."

"When?"

"With the stupid 'Awwwwww's"

"That doesn't count."

"And when exactly have YOU been the expert on that?"

"You aren't either."

"So?"

"Let's just not speak of this anymore." He said as we reached the hideout.

"Speak of whaaaaaaat?" I heard a voice say, it was Kisame.

"What's it to you?" I asked

"Where have you guys been? Smooching?"

"Ew, only a perv like you would think like that." I said.

"It's revenge for that retarded face you made and that creepy "HURRRR DUUURRRR" you made before leave our room!" Kisame yelled

"You deserved it fish boy."

"Anyways what WERE you two doing?"

"Training." Answered Sasori

"Thats all?" Kisame asked, Sasori nodded

"That's boring..."

"That's to you! I fought a puppet!"

"Oh ma gawd! Thats sooooo interesting!"

"You are reaaallly annoying." Said Zetsu as he entered.

"Oh hello Zetsu!" I said, a devilish smile creeping into my face.

"Errrrr hi Akari..." He said, scared

"Wait... why are you scared? This is a 15 year old girl." Muttered Deidara. Why was everyone coming to greet us?

"Pffft, just a 15 year old girl, who's also a Kunoichi and became a Jonin early, who can also make creepy retarded faces and creepy words so scar even an Akatsuki member for life!" Kisame said, we all stared at him.

"Are you really gonna hold that against me?" I asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Never mind, I have to go into the woods." I said, and sprinted away.

"Sasori," Started Zetsu. After I was out of hearing distance

"I understand." He said, and followed after me


	6. Caught

**Chapter 6**

**Caught**

I ran fast, and finally I found a waterfall, it was beautiful, and I was about to explode with the song. I jumped into the water, I walked on it though, and the song came forth.

"Habite e ta laa, mo dolo na itto ittee, mitashita nowaa, aoie aoie a no soraaa" I sang heartfully as the song overwhelmed me and my feet began moving, side, side turn, twirl, kick jump twirl, and repeat. The song was one my mom had taught me when I was little, even if she DID hate me now, she told me whenever someone felt down, or anything, the song will become the thing they wish to do most along with the dance, I had always felt embarrassed whenever I did it in front of someone, so I always did it somewhere beautiful and private, it made the song all that more special. After the song had been finished, I still felt embarrassed, I always felt like someone was watching me even if no one was.

"What the hell was that brat?" I heard a voice say from behind a tree. I froze,

"What are you doing here?" I said, angry and embarrassed all at the same time.

"I was told to follow you so that you would run away."

"At least you didn't kill me" I muttered

"Don't ignore my question." He said, I turned bright red, it was my little secret...

"N-n-no"

"That's not an answer."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Your annoying."

"Anymore than Kisame?"

"Your the last person I would think to make that joke puppet boy!"

"DON'T ignore the question."

"IT WAS NOTHING!" I screamed, and ran for the hideout, had I JUST done that dance in front of an Akatsuki member? Good thing it wasn't Kisame.

"She must be PMS'ing." He muttered, and I stopped, and ran over as fast as I could and kicked him, square in the chest, amazed he didn't dodge it.

"What was that for?" He asked, falling on the ground.

"No one likes to be told that. Why didn't you dodge?"

"You caught me by surprise brat."

"How?"

"Don't speak of it to ANYONE!" He barked, rising from the ground

"As long as you don't tell of my little moment!"

"What? Your song and dance?"

"Yes."

"Why the HELL do that dance?"

"None of your business."

"What ever." He said, running to the hideout. And I ran after him.

"What the hell was she doing running away like that?" Asked Zetsu angrily.

"She was at a waterfall washing her face." Sasori lied

"Why there?"

"I was washing away the filth of being in Kisames presence." I answered "And anyways, I don't trust this water!"

"If only I could do that..." Muttered Zetsu

"Did anyone forget I'm here?" Asked Kisame

"No"

"Nope"

"How could I"

"I hate you all.." Kisame said

"Nice to know" I said cheerfully, patting his shoulder, then heading off to my room before I had the urge to do the whole 'HURR DUURRRR' thing to him again. In my room I checked my bow, it had some scratches, so I fixed it.

"Hey you!" I heard from the door. It was Sasori for some odd reason.

"What do you want." I said boringly

"And apology." He said

"For what?"

"Breaking my puppet, and the other one and the 'kick'"

"Sorry, sorry, and not sorry." I said

"Bitch"

"Puppet boy." I teased, and went back to checking my bow.

"Why do like that thing so much?" He asked

"Why do you like that creepy ass puppet so much?"

"Touche."

"Shut up and leave."

"Fine." He said, and I went BACK to my bow again, why did he even want an apology? It seemed awfully pansy like.

**After Thoughts: So this chapter is rather cute, yet sort of embarrassing with the whole song and dance heh….**

**Review!**


	7. Butterflies

**Chapter 7**

**Butterflies**

So a couple of months pass and nothing really happens just that I get closer to all the Akatsuki members! And then. One day. It happened.

"Heyyyyyy" I said, leaning on Sasori's doorframe, I wasn't doing my everyday annoying, he was just the most fun to annoy.

"What do you want NOW?" He asked, he was rather used to this.

"Nothing reeeeally!" I said

"Then leave."

"Can I help you?"

"You'll screw everything up."

"No I won't!"

"Why don't you go talk to Kisame and be annoying together!"

"I already hang out to much with him when we train with my Water jutsu!"

"So?"

"Soooooooo"

"Shouldn't you be water buddies by now?"

"No, he's still as annoying as shit, and loath every minute with him!"

"That's your Akatsuki speaking."

"Shut up."

"My point proven."

"You annoy me..."

"What else is new?"

"Wanna train!" I said jumpy

"Why?"

"I'm finally getting good with the poison puppets!" I said, we had been training in and out, Leader approved and made this Sasori's job, I was getting keener and keener also more agile, the puppets were a good workout, and I liked how I got to smash puppets!

"Sure." He said, getting up, he had fixed Hiruko, his main puppet that had a dent when I ran into it about 3 months ago... Now he was working on improving him, he never used him on me. That was his favorite puppet and wouldn't want to waste him on me.

"Yay!" I squealed

"You've never been that excited over training before."

"I feel that we're becoming friends!"

"Sure, my definition of friends is when I don't feel like killing you."

"Awwwwww that's far for you!"

"But it doesn't mean you don't annoy the hell outta me."

"I am just content you never call me bitch!"

"Sure..."

"Lets gooo!" I said, I was excited for this actually, I didn't know why.

When we came to our sort of training ground Sasori got his chakra strings out and a puppet. I had been training with him for some time now and I already had my bow out, and was ready with my hand at my Kunai pocket. Then he threw the puppet at me. The thing spit out senbons coated with poison, I dodged them and even hit one with a Kunai to hit him, of course it didn't. Then I pounced in and kicked the puppet, it crushed into pieces.

"Hpmh!" I said triumphantly.

"We're not done yet." He said bluntly, and then another puppet came out and let out poison gas. I was caught off guard a bit, but he had did that once before, and I made my hand signs

"Wind style! Wind storm jutsu!" I spoke. a gust of wind blew from my mouth and blew away the poison gas. Was that all he had? I dodged a lunge, kunai attack, and poison senbons, all at about the same time. I then made more signs

"Water style! Hell flood jutsu!" And the area was covered in water, drowning the puppet, but it wasn't human, it was to distract Sasori, he had to jump out of the water and land on top of it. I then shot an arrow, it grazed his left side, and I felt accomplished. Then I dispelled the water to a tiny drop and ran over to him, he had fallen over, it had ben enough to make his chakra strings snap.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"It's just a flesh wound." He said bluntly, but at the same time I heard a tad bit of pain.

"Here" I said, and got out some bandages. Sasori looked annoyed to be treated by HIS 'student'.

"This is embarrassing." He muttered

"No ones here anyways, and so was that song and dance you caught me doing!"

"Shut up."

"You really should extend your vocabulary from that word idiot!" I said, looking at the wound.

"I probably shouldn't have used a jutsu on that arrow..." I muttered

"Maybe?" He said, he was never very patient.

"Shut up. There!" I said, after finishing cleaning and wrapping the wound. He then stood up

"Don't get up!" I said, coming to grab him arm. He then fell.

On me.

On top.

Of me.

In an embarrassing.

Way.

I stared up at him, shocked, and the same with him. Then I started to blush

"A-are you o-okay?" I said, pushing him off, and getting up.

"F-fine." He replied. I was relieved to know he was stammering the same as me.

"I have never loved this forest more then now." I remarked

"Why?"

"No one was here, to well uh... Think the wrong thing..." I said, hiding my face, I was blushing furiously over a small fall! Did i have the hots for him? Eww no, he was 45... but he looked 15 so no one would ever know I liked an older guy... I shook my head furiously, What in the HELL was I thinking?

"What's wrong?" He asked, he was an S-Ranked criminal. He could keep his cool, but did have moment where he showed what was underneath... Was he thinking about me? WHAT THE HELL! I have to get him off of my mind... Think about ponies... rainbows...girl shit... crushes... Sasori... DAMN IT!

"Don't say anything of this." He said

"W-W-HY WOULD I?"

"How am I supposed to know? Share your girl moments with Konan, your secret BFF?"

"I don't have a crush on you!"

"I didn't say that."

Silence

"I-I know t-that."

"Erm... we should go." He said. And we did, he sort of leaned on me, but at the moment I felt anything would look suspicious so I told him to put his arm around me in order to make it seem like I had to help him stand, which was sort of true in a way.

"Woah. What happened to Sasori-Danna?" Asked Deidara when we entered.

"I got him!" I said cheerfully, just barely keeping the shakiness out of my voice.

"You seem shaken up Akari?" Deidara asked.

"Well a student worries about her master." Said Sasori, coming to my rescue.

"Awwwww your so sweet Akari!" Remarked Kisame, ruffling my black hair.

"Creep" I muttered, trying to stay normal. I dumped Sasori with Deidara and left to my room. I then went into a frenzy of a search for some paper. I needed something to write in! NOW! I needed it! So badly! I then found something. A notebook. I had packed it unknowingly, it's where I used to write my dreams, it was only one page, I ripped the page out and grabbed a pencil, I then set to writing.

" This will now be my official Journal, I will write in you when I don't have anyone to tell. This is nothing stereotypical to girls or anything. I just have those moment when I need to get it out. But there's no one to trust.

Entry 1

Today I went training with Sasori, normal as usual, then, I finally got him! I wounded him, it felt good for about 1 second then I went over to help him! He was hurt and I bandaged him up. The stupid Baka then thought he could get up and then he fell on me. It was an accident, and totally innocent, but at that one moment I looked into his eyes, and I feel really cheesy for saying this, but I felt butterflies in my stomach, his brown eyes staring into mine, was it love? I don't know... The guys 45, in the Akastuki, and most likely has no interests in me at all! While I can find a loophole for each problem! The guy looks 15, so people won't know that he's 45, so no one will judge... But I will never go farther than the Akatsuki, and they all know his age... But even for someone in the Akatsuki, he has to have a soft side! And anyways, he was stammering like me afterwards! I don't know how or why. But I think I'm falling for him. Luckily since this is a mere piece of paper you won't judge me, but I still can't believe I am writing it or anything at all! Never mind. I have to go do stuff I guess.

Sincerely, your Journal writer,

~Akari"

I sighed. I had finally got it out.

"Hey what's up bitch?" Said Kisame, from his normal place on the doorframe.

"What do you want?"

"What was with the hurting Sasori and stuff?"

"It was training, so it was basically an accomplishment!"

"Yadda yadda yadda. But there was something."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, tension between you two or something..." He pondered. He was getting to close to the truth, he couldn't. He COULDN'T! He would NEVER find out the truth! I had to make him leave! Before I could give anything away! So I scrunched up my face in a retarded way

"You wouldn't!" He gasped

"HURR DUURRR" I said, and with that he was off like a bullet. An S-Ranked criminals weakness... a retarded face and a stupid saying? Well. That worked for me! I then set to fixing my bow once more.

**Note: Awww this chapter was so cute! I know, I know, Sasori's a puppet so he shouldn't be wounded, but that part of the story was needed to get the romance to stir up!**

**REVIEW DAMN YOU!**


	8. Surprise? More or Less

**Chapter 8**

**Surprise? More or Less….**

The next morning I got up and made MY OWN breakfast and set to annoying everyone once more. Once I got to Sasori, who was, of course in his puppet dungeon!(Ohhhh, overexaggeration! How you make me smile!) I couldn't go in. I didn't know why, but I wanted to avoid him.

"Well that's weird." I heard him remark

"W-what?" This gave me away.

"You usually annoy ALL of the Akatsuki members!"

"S-so?" Why was I sounding so stupid!

"You seem to have passed me."

"I just d-don't want to a-annoy you t-today!"

"And the next day, and the one after that. and after thaaat, and after that!"

"Just shut up!" I said annoyed, and blushing. Why was i blushing? I had to get out of there!

Later Leader said I would have an Akatsuki search through my room, some trusting issues he has! The thing that stopped me dead in my tracks was when Sasori was chosen to do it! I wasn't sure why it had to be him? At least it wasn't Kisame... who knows what he'd do if he found a bra in there! So Konan decided to stay by me along with some of the guys when it was happening in order to cheer me up about the situation.

"Don't worry!" Konan reassured

"That doesn't help..." I said

"Why are you so odd about this?" Asked Kisame

"Yea, at least it isn't Kisame uhn!" Said Deidara

"What's so bad about me?" Kisame asked

"You are a pervert" I said, and the others started chipping in too

"Creeper"

"Like to get your hands on bras"

"Hell knows what'll happen when you discover tampons!"

"What are those?" Asked Kisame

"Exactly" I said

"Don't worry Akari! At least you don't have something private! Like a perky book, a diary or journal, or creepy photos!" Konan said. My head shot up, and I froze. My journal!

"OH FUCK!" I yelled, and dashed for my room.

"SASORI DON-" I started, before seeing him staring wide eyed at a the page.

"Akari you-" He started, before I grabbed the journal and threw it away.

"Why did you read it?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.

"It looked like a planner for something, it was suspicious." He said

"It doesn't matter! You can't unread something!" I said

"Errrr" Sasori just stood there awkwardly.

"Why is the world so unfair to me?" I whispered, "First my village and family, now love, and now this! WHY!"

"Akari calm down." Sasori said.

"Are you done with the check?" I asked, the tears threatening to break through

"Yeah."

"Get out."

"Okay..." He said, then walked away. And i just stood there. Why me? The world insisted on torturing me! The last thing I EVER wanted was for some guy to find out my love for him if he was really 45 years old! I looked at the journal in the trash, why did such a harmless thing have to ruin my life?

"What was with that?" Said Deidara, he was at the door

"Nothing."

"Are you PMS'ing?"

"Is everyone here an idiot!"

"Gosh, why so mad?"

"You'd never understand."

"So it IS PMS'ing!"

"No you idiot!" I said, and closed the door on his face. I then sat only bed and curled up into a ball. Why couldn't I die? Who wouldn't consider my crush creepy? And most of all to be in love! What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just die here! I began to cry silently, and then I fell asleep early. I didn't care. I just wanted others to care. And most of all him. Just him actually. Just him...

**Note: MWAHAHHAHHAAHA This chapter makes me feel so evil in how I just fucked up her life….. But will Sasori return the feelings? FIND OUT SOON!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Wait Leader Didn't?

**Chapter 9**

**Wait… Leader didn't?**

I awoke the next morning early... that's what I get for breaking down and being an idiot! I went to the bathroom and wiped away the dry tear marks, and made myself look better. I then started to make MYSELF some eggs, and I wouldn't care if anyone wanted some, I would just ignore them.

"Hey! Can I have some bitch?" Said Deidara, entering. I realized that if Deidara had woken up he would soon...

"Shit" I cursed

"Wow! Our language is rubbing off on you haha uhn"

"Just shut up."

"What are you angry about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, it's about yesterday... What DID happen?"

"I said **shut up! **"

"Gosh, I was just curious!"

"Curiousity killed the cat" Said Sasori, coming in. And I froze.

"But I'm not a cat uhn!" Deidara retorted

"It doesn't matter, cats don't wanna blow up everything."

"So? They would be better that way!"

"Even if all they said was that Art is a Bang?"

"Yep!"

"And that annoying as hell 'uhn'?"

"What do you mean uhn?"

"Never mind."

"Akari!" Moaned Deidara

"What are you? A three year old?" I said, still not turning.

"I don't care how old I sound! I want some damn eggs uhn!"

"Make your own."

"Buut I dunno hoooooooow!"

"But you watch me every time I make them!"

"But I dunno hoooooooow!"

"Just shut up." I said. Soon everyone came down and made THEIR OWN DAMN BREAKFAST! I went and relaxed in my room.

"Pffft... why is it so boring here?" I murmured to myself. I then looked to the trash bin where I had thrown that damned diary. I then went up and grabbed it. And then looked at the entry. Why exactly was I doing this? I really didn't know.

"Oh, that told me a looooot about you." I heard a voice from the door. Once again I froze

"Why so tense?" Asked Sasori

"My life sucks" I answered

"How?"

"Don't you know already?"

"In a way yes."

"Then why ask how?"

"Small talk."

"Go away."

"Why are you looking at that?"

"What do you mean."

"You should know it by now. You wrote it."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"Leader wants me to train with you."

"Grrrrrraaah" I moaned as I got up from my 'oh so comfy' bed and got my bow. And then we left for our 'Training grounds'. We then began.

"Why are you so gloomy today?" He asked

"I see you ignoring it."

"Yep."

"Must be nice to forget something..."

"Hn?" He asked, as once more he threw the puppet at me, along with poisoned kunai and senbons. I dodged and hit the puppet with an arrow.

"After what I've experienced in my life, forgetting would be paradise."

"Is it that hard to simply forget something?"

"For me yes. No one forgets your entire village turning on you, trying to kill you, bashing into Hiruko, and then 'this'" I said, dodging an attack.

"I would guess so..." He pondered. I then broke the puppet he was using and he switched immediately. And once again it attacked me with poison. I dodged

"Pffft. Just guessing so doesn't do much."

"So?"

"Nevermind." I said. Then I aimed an arrow at him and fired, I then felt embarrassed for some reason and looked away.

"Your open." He said, from behind me. Oh sh*t! If he was my enemy I would be stabbed right there!

"Your good!" I said, turned around smiling, I was surprised he was so close.

"Hn?" He said. Then my world went white. All I saw was him, as his lips touched mine. I felt light as a feather. I felt like I COULD just forget everything bad and stay with him in his arms forever. He then broke away.

"W-what was that." I said blushing.

"I lied."

"About what?"

"Leader telling me to train with you."

"R-really? Why?"

"I wanted to tell you I felt the same way."

"O-oh..." I said, looking away. Did good things really happen to people like me? After such bad luck there had to be some good right?

"Akari." He said. I looked up

"W-what?"

"I love you." He said. Those three words meant more to me than anything. Ever.

" I love you too." I said, my voice able to say THOSE works of anything steadily.

"That's what I needed to hear" He said

"S-same h-here." I said, and then I collapsed, my legs were a bit like jelly in a situation like this. He caught me.

"Aren't you Akatsuki?" He said

"We aren't all used to the love of their life saying they love you!"

"Wait what?"

"I can't shut up can't I?"

"No." He said, keeping from laughing. To think I was FINALLY in his arms, he was laughing, and loved me. Dreams? People have them. And some are lucky to have them come true...

"We should head back" I said, my voice was coming back under control, thank god!

"I agree," He said, "Can you stand?"

"I guess," I said, getting up onto my feet, at first I was a bit wobbly but I was stable, "Yeah"

"Then lets go." He said. And we started back, me returning different. Him relieved.


	10. We Have to Tell Them

**Chapter 10**

**We Have to Tell Them….**

When we returned Leader stood there, tapping his foot. And I thought Sasori was impatient!

"Where have you guys been?" He asked

"Training, we couldn't let her get rusty could we?" Sasori replied.

"I was going to bring it up soon" Leader growled. I snickered, and Leader ignored me. He didn't get it.

"Sorry to beat you to it sir." Sasori apologized.

"That makes me sound stupid."

"Sorry for making you sound stupid sir."

"Forget it." Leader muttered, and walked away.

"Well that seemed to pay out rather hilarious!" I said.

"Your lucky he didn't kill us." Sasori said, I couldn't tell if he was joking...

"I guess so..." I said... I guess he wasn't kidding. We then entered the hideout, and Deidara glomped Sasori

"SASORI DANNA!" He screamed

"GET OFF ME!" Sasori yelled

" He's mine bastard" I whispered

"Wait what?" Deidara asked me.

"Nothing."

"Either way... Kisame! Pay up! I did it!" Deidara screamed

"Wow, I didn't think you would do that!" Kisame exclaimed, shelling out 5 bucks

"Well you should be thankful!" Deidara said, "It put your dirty mind to rest!"

"This isn't a damned Yaoi love story baka!" Sasori muttered

"So we heard you two went out for some 'training'." Kisame said, jabbing Sasori

"Only you would think like that." He muttered

"Gosh! Speak up! We wanna hear details!" Deidara squealed

"Leave me alone." Sasori said

"Okay then! Akar-" Kisame started

"HURR DUURRRR" I screamed and Kisame froze, Itachi snickered.

"Now leave me alone fish boy." I said, going to my room. I wanted them to know. Better, they HAD to know! You really shouldn't keep a romance secret in an organization! But it seemed Sasori didn't want them to know... How do I do it? They would have to know. Better sooner than later. Last thing I want him to hear is that I spilled the beans.

"What to do, what to do..." I said to myself on my bed. I then shifted my weight for the 50th time. There was something I was sitting on. I got up and saw my journal. I had dropped it there when I left to train with Sasori. By the sound of the guys when we entered no one had read it while I was gone... I had never brought it up... And it was where my secret had been revea-

"That's it!" I said to myself. I then started writing in it.

_" Entry 2_

_Today when I was training with Sasori-kun the best thing happened. First he caught me by surprise, when I was distracted and caught me, if he had been an enemy I could have been stabbed! I then turned around and he kissed me! All I saw was him, He told me he loved me and I told him the same. I collapsed into his arms! Stupid jelly legs! And we went back to the hideout, where Leader waited, saying he was JUST about to ask Sasori-Kun to train me. It was funny seeing him act like that. Then Deidara glommed Sasori-Kun! Didn't he know he was mine! Oh wait... he didn't haha. Then it turns out was a dare by Kisame for 5 dollars. Kisame came on us about our "training" and I just got away in time! I used my whole 'hurrr durr' routine, and now I'm writing in you!_

_Sincerely,_

_~Akari"_

I finished, and added -kun to the end of Sasori's name, how else would it catch his eye? Yes. I was planning on Kisame being the one to check my room next! I the grabbed a red sharpie and wrote "DIARY" on the top of the front of the journal. Kisame, would no doubt look through it! I then hid it in the bookshelf, careful to make sure it was in a way so that the cover was noticeable!

That night Leader wanted someone to check my room(Lucky mee!)! And guess what? Kisame was chosen, either luck was still on my side, or Kisame just reeeeeally wanted to check my room this time.

"Wooo hoooo" Kisame cheered

"Don't snoop for bra's sicko." I warned

"Find anything alive and give it to me for Jashin-Sama!" Said Hidan

"Just search for suspicious things!" Warned Konan

"Anything of value is mine for the keeping" Kakazu said

"Why couldn't I do it uhn?" Whines Deidara

"You would have blown everything of mine to bits!" I yelled

"True" Leader said

"Did you hide the journal?" Sasori whispered to me, when everyone was busy warning Kisame

"Yes!" I said

"I hope so..."

"Why so tense?"

"The last person we want to find it out is Kisame..."

"Yea, me too" I said. Then Kisame went in.

"Are you nervous anymore Akari?" Asked Konan

"A bit, but If Sasori didn't find anything then how would Kisame?"

"Then why did you screamed ' OH F*CK!' last time?" Asked Hidan

"I thought he had found some tampons hehe" I answered

"Gross." Said Kakuzu

"What if Kisame finds some uhn?" Asked Deidara

"It won't really matter, I've gotten over it."

"Good." Said Konan

About 6 minutes later I heard a shout from my room.

"DID HE FIND A LIVING THING!" Screamed Hidan excitedly

"A bra? The perv!"

"ANYTHING OF VALUE?" Yelled Kakuzu. Sasori looked nervous.

"Don't worry, it might just be something a pervert would like." I said reassuringly to him.

"HOLY SH*T!" Screamed Kisame, rushing out of the room. He had no doubt found the journal. I felt so evil for doing that. But they all had to know! This wasn't a secret to keep in this organization.

"What?" We all asked

"You won't believe this!" Kisame said, holding out my Journal. Sasori jumped. Chakra strings popped to his fingers and like that 2 puppets were there, one holding Kisames mouth shut, the other holding him down.

"What the hell?" Said Hidan

"Why did you do that Sasori?" Asked Leader.

"I wanted to idiot to shut up," He lied, "I was getting a headache."

"I agree." Muttered Itachi, holding his head.

"But let him go Sasori! He could have found info." Leader order. And reluctantly Sasori's strings snapped and the puppets were nowhere in sight.

"Now speak Kisame." Ordered Leader. Kisame breathes deeply. Sasori looked just about ready to collapse. I was getting ready to catch him if so.

"Sasori and Akari!" Kisame yelled

"What about them?" Asked Itachi.

"They kissed." He said.

Silence

"THEY DID WHAT!" Screamed Hidan

"Wait... what." Said Konan

"I KNEW IT!" Screamed Deidara

"You wrote ANOTHER passage?" Asked Sasori

"I had too. Anyways, I hid it!" I said, somehow I felt on the brink of tears.

"Well I found it." Said Kisame.

"Why the HELL were you looking through a diary?" Asked Leader.

"Leader, calm down, this is like him." Said Kakuzu

"Nevermind. Why Sasori did you do that?" Asked Konan

"You should be asking me Konan." I spoke up, I didn't want Sasori to get in trouble.

"But he's the mature one." Konan said.

"Why does this have to happen every time someone checks your room?" Sasori muttered

"What do you mean uhn?" Asked Deidara

"He found my diary last time." I said

"The first passage says how she loves him!" Kisame piped up

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "Your aren't helping at all!

"What the fuck do we do about this?" Asked Hidan

"Break em up!"

"Kill Akari or Sasori!"

"Keep em away!"

"Bann them from seeing each other."

"Kick Akari out!"

"I vote we just leave them be." Itachi said, they all turned to him slowly.

"Why would YOU of all people say that?" Kisame asked.

"If they love each other the last thing you do is break them up." Itachi replied, "It's just stupid to do such a thing. What is done cannot be undone"

'I agree with him" I said

"Of course you do!" Said Hidan.

"Well, I agree with Itachi." Said Konan

"Konan!" Said Leader

"Hn?"

"Why?"

"It seems like the right thing to do. We may be criminals, but that doesn't mean we should be so cruel." She said

"You have a point there." Leader said grudgingly

"Girl power!" I said

"SHUT UP!" Leader roared at me

" Okay"

"So we leave the lovebirds alone?" Asked Hidan

"Sure." Said Leader. And with that Sasori and I were free to be together. They didn't judge us. I would never tell Sasori though. Never tell him I wanted and planned for Kisame to find it. That will forever be my secret, the secret that helped me in my one step further to recovery.


	11. Just Relax! Ok!

**Chapter 11**

**Just Relax! Ok?**

With the acceptance of 'us' from the rest of the Akatsuki I didn't know what to say, or think. Wait... why did we even need their permission? Gosh, they really pissed me off sometimes. But that wasn't a very bright thought to begin with... I was lying on my bed, thinking. I never did like thinking that much. Every time I do, the bad thoughts come to haunt me, like my village... but at the same time there are the good thoughts. And the great thoughts. The kiss. The acceptance, and now, nothing? I didn't know what was to happen next. I hated being ignorant. I needed to know what would happen! It bugged me. For all I knew the world could end tomorrow... Why was I thinking so dull? I needed something to make me happy, I guess that meant I needed him... would I be bugging him? Of course. Did I really care? Of course not. I got off my bed and went to the puppet palace(Random nicknames woot!) to see him. He was, of course there, and I knocked on the door.

"Heyyyyyy" I greeted

"What?"

"I need you"

"That's awfully straightforward."

"Not like that!"

"Pffft I wasn't thinking like that."

"Shut up."

"I thought you needed me?"

"Well yes."

"Why?"

"I feel gloomy, and only you can make me happy, or scarring Kisame again for life.."

"I think it's best for everyone if I just make you happy."

"Yay!"

"So what?"

"I dunno, training? A walk in the forest?"

"That seems, so boring."

"Shut up and let's go!"

"Fine." He sighed, and got up. He wasn't doing much, just improving a puppet, not Hiruko. I wondered why I almost never saw him in Hiruko, I had, when he went on a mission once, other than that he was just himself in the hideout. I never really loved that puppet, it was sort of creepy. But I didn't mind it.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, we had stepped out and were now entering the forest.

"Nothing much."

"Pfft."

"What?"

"Everyone is thinking all the time, there's not just nothing."

"Erm."

"Sooo what ARE you thinking?"

"None of your business." He said.

"Hm? So you're being secretive now?"

"I'm part of the Akatsuki."

"So am I."

"Fine." He said. We had stopped, I had somehow led him to the waterfall.

"I'm thinking about what happened here." He said, I blushed

"It was just a song and all..."

"So? I would have died if someone caught me doing that!" He said, I started to laugh

"Now I can't help but think of you doing it!" I said, between laughs, he blushed

"That's weird."

"So? People would consider us weird too!"

"I guess so..."

"I actually think it is odd, I don't really care but that feeling just won't leave." I said, lying down on the grass.

"Hn?"

"I mean seriously, how could I end up with a person like you? How would you ever be interested in me..."

"I am, so no worrying."

"I know, but how can I end up so lucky?"

"You just are."

"Pfft, you call having your village people trying to kill you lucky?"

"Sure."

"You sir, are a nut job."

"Fine." He said, and he sat next to me. We sat there. I was rather happy now..

"What are you thinking?" He asked, I knew I didn't have much time until he did that...

"Nothing really."

"Your such a hypocrite." He said

"S-shut up!"

"What's with the stuttering?"

"N-nothing"

"Tell me."

"No."

"I can kill you."

"Ha ha ha, that's so funn-" I started, before I remembered something, "Wait, why didn't you kill me?"

"Wait what?"

"You know, that day"

"Oh." He said, he looked rather cute and innocent there. I was glad he was mine.

"Answeeer please" I said

"You."

"What?"

"I didn't kill you because it was you."

"What about me?"

"You looked rather beautiful, innocent, and I just couldn't kill you."

"Awwwwwww"

"I still don't like that crap."

"I know that."

"Gosh, this is really boring." He said. I turned to him slowly, and stared

"You find almost everything boring."

"Yea so?"

"Do you find me boring?"

"Don't be one of those girls."

"What girls?"

"That trap a guy with that, then don't believe them if they answer correctly, and then hate you for life if you answer wrong."

"I wasn't trying to be like that."

"Then it's a natural instinct"

"I don't like stereotypes."

"That's nice."

"If you think every things so boring then sit up." I said, doing the same thing. He looked confused.

"Why?" He asked

"I bet you don't find THIS boring." I said. And with that I kissed him. He seemed rather shocked. I had got him, like he had gotten me.

"What was that?" He asked

"Part revenge, part to show you it isn't boring, and mostly just out of love."

"That's nice." He said. Lying back on the ground, I lay on his chest, it was warm, and I soon fell asleep.

**Note: So this chapter was just sort of lovey dovey…. Not what most people want but romance is part of life so deal with it!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Stargazing

**Chapter 12**

**Stargazing**

_**Sasori**_

After Akari kissed me, she fell asleep. She looked rather beautiful. This of almost everything proved Deidara wrong. Art was NOT a bang, but at the same time I was wrong too. She wouldn't last forever. But such thoughts seemed to pessimistic for me, and I shook them away. I lay there a while, listening to her breathing and the sound of the waterfall. Why was she mine? I didn't know, she had asked the same question of herself. I was 45, she was 15, she didn't care, no one would judge, all the Akatsuki didn't mind, and other people would think we were the same age, I DID look 15. But still. How did I get her? To think the whole story of us began when she bashed into Hiruko... I had seen her and thought she looked stunning. And helpless. I had thought maybe I could make her into a puppet. Have her with me forever. But in the end I let her live, and the minute she woke I knew I had to protect her. She couldn't die, she had to live as long as she could, I had to be at her side, forever. Or as long as forever was for her... The meeting was also rather annoying. I wanted to scream that we just let her live. But they kept saying such things like selling her to a brothel, I wouldn't let such a thing happen to her, such a beautiful thing being swarmed by perverts, they would only want her body, not her. They also said to kill her as a sacrifice to that dumb god Jashin. She would die. I would never let that happen. But I had to keep silent. I couldn't let anyone figure it out, why I had given in to a teenager. Then Deidara had piped up for me, and in the end she would live, with us. With me... She had been relieved for herself, I couldn't blame her, if a bunch of people start a meeting in which people want to make you a whore or kill you for some dumb ass god, I would like the turnout. But then the next morning she decided to annoy everyone. Then she came to me... She thought of me as only a criminal that had let her live. She started talking, attempting to bug me. We then ended up training of some sort. She had potential, and she beat my puppet. It had no poison, and the weapons weren't much. She would have to train harder. I then saw her dance, and her sing. She looked even more beautiful than ever... Then the one day, where it all changed for the better. She got me. And then in a rash act I stood up, and fell on her. We had been face to face. I had stared into her teal eyes, and her into my brown. I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't, I couldn't screw up ANY chances I had with her. She sort of avoided me for a while. Then I read her diary, when I was inspecting her room. It had said everything I needed, everything I wanted her to say or feel. But she had come in, and yelled at me, she wasn't really mad, just angry at herself. I felt bad. The next day I wanted to tell her I felt the same way but I couldn't just go out a say it in front of all the guys. I lied, saying we needed to train because Leader had said so, and she believed me. She attempted to get me, then, she looked down for some odd reason. I swooped in there instinctively, she had seemed shocked at how close I was, I then took the chance. And I had kissed her. She was shocked, but she didn't hate me. She was surprised I actually had felt the same way. Didn't she ever notice a criminal doesn't just let ANYONE live? We had then left for the hideout, and we got teased, and confronted by Leader. The night then happened. Kisame had found her diary, and worse, she had updated it, I had tried my best to stop him with my puppets but Leader wouldn't have it. In the end the truth came out. I was ready to die. Would they think of me as a pedophile? No. Pedophiles are sexually attracted to younger kids. I loved her. I wouldn't use her. Akari looked on the brink of tears, hadn't she said she had hid it? In the end Itachi of all people decided it was best to leave us be. I was shocked, and so was everyone else. We had gotten approval(We didn't even need!) and now we were here... I had her near me, with me, love me. It was all I ever wanted from her. I wondered how such a great thing could happen to a criminal... Maybe like her good luck came and went, and it was on my side. For the time being. I would love her as long as I could. And nothing could stop me.

**Note: More gushy stuff! And yes, Sasori will be a narrator sometimes, it sort of spices up the story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Truly Stargazing

**Chapter 13**

**Truly Stargazing**

_**Akari**_

I awoke still where I had fallen asleep, how long? I guess it was short, why else would he still be here? Sitting the way he had when I had fallen asleep.

"I see you're awake." I heard him say

"Yea." I said, rubbing my eyes

"Their beautiful." He said

"What are?" I asked, my eyes were still groggy and wouldn't open without some pain

"The stars." He said. My eyes shot open. I shot up, had I been asleep THAT long?

"I have been asleep all that time?" I asked him. He looked a bit sad to have me leave his arms.

"Yeah, only 2 hours, so?"

"Didn't it bother you not moving?"

"Not really, I was to busy looking at you, and thinking about how we met..." He said, I started to blush, then stared at him... I could have done the same thing for hours.

"I c-could see why you w-would do t-that" I said. He smiled. He seemed different. He looked really happy.

"Stop with the stuttering." He said.

"I c-c-cant help it!" I said. What about the other Akatsuki?

"Suuure. I miss your warmth." He said, rather sad

"Huh? Er sorry?" I said. He smiled at me, then pulled me closer, I wanted to be near him too.

"So?" He asked

"So what?" I asked, I was blushing a lot, I was never held this close unless it was my parents, and they didn't do that often.

"The stars."

"They ARE beautiful..." I said, my voice drifting off. I noticed him staring at me.

"Hnnnnn." He said, or rather murmured

"W-what are you staring at? The stars are up there!" I exclaimed, pointing to the stars, while all the while blushing more, and more.

"Your more beautiful than them."

"Wait... What?" I asked softly. I had never had ANYONE tell me I was beautiful in such a way. I buried my face in his chest as my entire face turned red. Was I really this prone to blushing?

"I said you're more beautiful than the stars." He repeated, rather amused.

"I know that."

"Then why ask me to what?"

"Don't take things so seriously!"

"Ok, but then why?"

"No ones ever called me beautiful before..." I muttered. He smiled

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"You heard what I said! Don't tease me." I yelled. He stuck his tongue out at me. This was a new side of him...

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. That's not for YOU to decide."

"I could have screamed it, I would have decided it for you then!"

"So? I cold be deaf."

"But your not."

"So?"

"Never mind. Why are you like this?" I said. He looked confused

"Like what?"

"Smiling, teasing, and being so kind."

"What exactly do you mean to me?" He asked seriously. I stared at him.

"You, of all people, want to be the boyfriend of me?" I asked, pointing to me.

"Yeah, that's about it." He said, nodding. I blushed.

"That's odd?"

"No it's not."

"No, something else I'm thinking of."

"What?"

"You seem to be acting how you look rather than your age." I said, hugging him.

"If there anything wrong with that?"

"I actually don't mind."

"That's good."

"So? Is that your soft side you only show to those beloved?" I asked

"Errrr what?" He asked

"You know what I mean, there's only one 'big' word in there, and your old enough to understand it!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Do you show this side to Deidara?" I asked, nearly laughing my ass off.

"Didn't I already say this isn't a damned yaoi love story?"

"Heh heh..."

"The brat annoys me..." He muttered

"Well he's your teammate! Spending to much time with someone is bound to make them your most hated!" I rambled. He looked worried.

"What?" I asked

"Then that means if I spend to much time with you we'll hate each other."

"N-no! Deidara's just a plain idiot! He's bound to have a hater soon enough!" I said. Why had I phrased it like that? I didn't want to give the impression I didn't like him. Why was he so sensitive now?

"I hope so." He said. Then lying back on the grass. I looked at him.

"I didn't mean it like that..." I said,

"I know."

"Good... Because if I lost you-" I started. He then grabbed my hand. I stared into his eyes.

"Don't be a pessimist. It will only make you miserable." He advised. Tears came to my eyes. Why? I don't know. I threw myself into his arms. He looked a bit shocked

"I need some comfort... why else did I want to come out here in the first place?" I asked. He smiled, I was starting to get used to it.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. Those were my soothing words...

"I love you too." I whispered, it was faint, but he heard it. I then snuggle farther into his arms. And we sat there for about 5 hours, kissing sometimes, talking about pointless things, and just staring at the stars.

**Note: More cuteness! That's three chapters in a row… are you guys suicidal yet? Maybe. LOL!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Staying the Night

**Chapter 14**

**Staying the Night**

_**Sasori**_

I felt Akari in my arms once more, and then found myself again wondering why she was mine...

"So your a bit of a cuddlier?" I asked. She blushed.

"S-so?"

"I like cuddlers, they make me feel truly loved." I remarked, I looked down at her, her face had turned completely red.

"You're making me blush" She said.

"I can see that."

"What about the others?" She asked, looking up at me.

"What about them?"

"I bet they are wondering where we are."

"Most likely not planning a search and making perverted excuses for our absence."

"They aren't that bad!" She said. I stared at her. She blushed more. Was that even possible?

"Your saying, a gang of S-Ranked criminals, who are almost ALL perverts, who don't care about our safety, aren't 'that bad'?" I asked. She bit her lip, was she considering? Was she THAT attached to them all now? I looked at the distance from where we had come.

"What's wrong?" She asked, I was guessing my face had grown serious.

"Nothing.." I said

"Are we lost?"

"Stop being a pessimist, I already told you it would you miserable."

"Oh yea."

"We should head back." I muttered

"Why? It's nice here!"

"Do you like the possibility of bugs crawling all over you in your sleep?" I asked. She froze at the thought.

"Exactly, now lets go." I said, and got up, my legs were a tad bit weak for a couple of seconds, that's what people get for lying down so long... But it wore off. On the other hand Akari wasn't so perfect, and fell over.

"My my, you are rather clumsy for a Kunoichi who beats my puppets!" I exclaimed, she blushed.

"I can walk soon I think..." She muttered, and then her next attempt failed. And after the next one I just carried her, bridal style. She blushed once more? How much can girls blush? It would be forever a mystery...

"You d-don't have to c-c-carry me that way." She stammered. I stared at her incredulously, which way did you want me to?

"Its this, or slinging you over my back, or even dragging you on the ground." I said rather bluntly

"This please." She said in a small voice... did she know I was kidding about the drag thing? It didn't matter. We set off for the hideout in the dark, with only the moonlight to guide us. Akari pulled on my cloak. I looked down at her shocked.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" I asked, she looked away.

"We a-all have o-our own f-fears." She responded. She DID look rather scared. I nuzzled her forehead. She blushed and smiled.

"I t-think I can walk n-now." She said, and I stopped. When she stood she didn't fall over, and was rather steady. I began to clap silently.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"I didn't talk."

"You just did."

"But you meant before."

"S-shut up."

"Are you sure your good?" I asked worried. She smiled at me, then swooped in for a kiss. When she broke away she said.

"Perfect, as long as your here Sasori-Kun." I blushed for the first time in a while. Then we started off again, her clutching close to my side. She was feeling safe, and I was too.

When we arrived at the hideout, I was guessing around 1 in the morning, everyone was no doubt asleep. They didn't worry about us, nor care at all. She collapsed in my arms again, I was very tired too... I carried her to her room, set her down on the bed and tucked her in. I then lay next to her, just staring at her, I would go to my room soon...

"Sasori-kun" Said a barely awake Akari

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and I kissed her good night. I lay there for a while, staring at her. Before I knew it I had suddenly fallen asleep.

**Note: LOL Even MORE cuteness! MWAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAA! Yeah, the comedy will start next chapter, I promise you…. Hehe**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Innocence! I Swear!

**Chapter 15**

**Innocence! I swear!**

_**Akari**_

I awoke the next morning to shouts and screams, I turned opening my eyes. I saw Sasori lying there. How sweet, he had fallen asleep. He looked so cute. Wait. What were the shouts about? The words were forming.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed Kisame. I shot up out of bed.

"Shut up! You woke me up!" I yelled at him.

"BUT WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN THERE?" He yelled back. I tilted my head, confused...

"Shut up..." Muttered Sasori. He got up in the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" Kisame yelled, Deidara appeared by his side, shocked.

"I fell asleep." He said.

"Yea, can't you see that?" I came to his defense... why were they like this? Then it hit me.

"You perverts." Muttered Sasori. I started to blush

"I-it's not like t-that." I stuttered, Sasori turned to me.

"Keep quiet. Your stuttering doesn't help." He said, I nodded. By now even Hidan was here.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed, Sasori sighed. I guess we could handle this, blushing and stuttering wouldn't help. I had to get under control.

"We didn't do what you think!" I yelled. Perfectly steady now. Don't let it get to you. For a while I thought we had gotten out of the mess. Then Leader entered.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YO-" He started, then he saw us, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"We're screwed." I muttered.

"Don't give up." Sasori whispered to me.

"EXPLAIN EVERYTHING NOW!" Leader demanded, then set off to the front room. We got up and followed him. On the way there Konan stood there shocked.

"Did you guys..." She said, I looked at her

"We didn't do anything." I answered, we looked more than half believing. We sat down.

"Explain. NOW!" Leader demanded.

"We went out to the woods yesterday..." Sasori started. After he told the story, Leader looked more understanding. I felt like all the Akatsuki were children and Leader and Konan were the parents. We had to explain things, then get approval and crap. It was awfully embarrassing...

"Oh." Kisame said, peeking from the door. I glared at him, then started to make hand signs. He left. Leader dismissed us, he believed us. But our slate wasn't so clean with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"So Sasori, I heard you did the dirt with Akari last night." Said Kakazu, entering the kitchen where I was making my OWN breakfast!

"Why the hell do you think that?" Sasori asked.

"Hidan told me."

"He isn't a trustworthy source."

"I guess your right."

"How did people even think that?" I pondered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kisame, entering.

"If we did it last night... We had our clothes on when we went to sleep and woke up." I remarked

"We didn't care, it looked bad." Kisame said.

"But it's not even possible with your clothes on." Said Sasori. My prude side was coming out. And I started blushing. Damned dirty thoughts!

"So? You could have been making out and crap, then put your clothes back on to avoid suspicions!" Kisame said. I blushed even more.

"Why would we even do it? She's not ready." Sasori remarked. At this my entire face turned red. Why wouldn't they shut up!

"Pffft, she's just scared how we'll judge you guys."

"Of course! How did you react this morning?"

"Errr." Kismae muttered. Itachi walked in.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, Kisame explained.

"Kisame was just jealous he doesn't have his own girlfriend." Itachi stated bluntly.

"What the hell?" Kisame said. I cracked up.

"Shut up whore" Kisame shot at me. I froze.

"That was out of the question. Nothing happened last night. You have no right to call her that." Sasori said, coming to my rescue.

"How should we believe you?" Kisame asked.

"I do." Itachi stated.

"I don't care."

"A vote on the other side is important."

"I don't care." Kisame yelled. I turned to them.

"Kisame. You're an idiot. Leave me, and Sasori-Kun alone! I don't care if you're an S-Ranked criminal. You should stay out of peoples business and stop spreading rumors!" I yelled. Kisame looked a bit shocked. Itachi was amused. And Sasori just smiled at me.

"Well you've matured quite a bit since yesterday." Sasori stated. I glared at him.

"That doesn't seem phrased very well in our favor." I muttered. He smiled.

**Note: Heheh, I TOLD you some comedy would happen this chapter, it's funny how they were so perverted they didn't realize the flat out evidence in front of them…**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. A Mission?

**Chapter 16**

**A mission?**

I ate then went to my room. There I grabbed out my diary. This time the entry was serious. No one was to read it.

_"Entry 3_

_Today was rather terrible! But it won't make much unless I explain last night! Well I was feeling down so I asked Sasori-Kun to walk with me in the woods, we did then i fell asleep when we sat near the waterfall. I awoke about 2 hours later? That's what he said, and he was still there, in the same position... Did it hurt him? He said he was to busy looking at me ... After that e talked and just stared at the stare and talked to each other for a long time. I guess that's how he was... We then headed back. I couldn't walk for a while so he carried me. He then let me walk on my own and I kissed him. When we reached the hideout it was late and I was sleepy. He took me to my room where we exchanged I love yous, and then I fell asleep. This morning wasn't very enjoyable because I awoke to Kisame screamed perverted stuff. It turns out Sasori-Kun had fallen asleep next to me. It may have looked bad but we had our clothes on! Why must ALL the Akatsuki have such dirty minds? We had to explain it to Leader and I went through a rather drama filled breakfast. Now I'm writing in you. Hope no one sees you again if there's a check!_

_Sincerely_

_~ Akari" _

I finished writing. I started to wonder why I still wrote in it? I didn't really care. If I felt like it I would. There's no stopping impulses.

"Hello?" I heard him say. I knew who. I looked up at the red head.

"What?"

"Leader has assigned me a mission."

"Cool. Go kill some innocent people for me!" I said sarcastically. He smiled. What was it?

"You have been assigned to come along also including Deidara." He added, I groaned

"Why with HIM!" I asked. He wouldn't stop jabbing us about the rumor.

"He's my teammate."

"Then why me?"

"It's the One Tailed Shukaku."

"What?" I asked

"We're going to Suna."

"Wh-what?" I asked. He sighed

"We have a mission to capture the One Tail, your assigned to come along since you are a rather good Kunoichi."

"Ok."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"What's more to say?"

"I guess nothing.."

"So I get to travel with Hiruko?"

"Yea, so?"

"I have never traveled with him before..."

"He's only me in a puppet."

"So? He's kinda ugly"

"But the best of my puppets."

"I would agree."

"You've never seen him in action."

"So? I can believe you can't I?"

"Sure why not." He said. After this we had to get ready. I packed my diary, so as to make sure none of the guys read it while I was gone. We met at the entrance of the hideout. Deidara was as annoying as ever, looking at me, and Sasori back and forth. Sasori was in Hiruko. I wanted him out of there! But I couldn't say such a selfish thing out loud.

"Are you two all set?" Asked Sasori. I nodded, and so did Deidara. This was going to be a long and effective trip...

**Note: Yaaaay! Mission time! The next chapter will be about traveling….. But it will NOT be boring, I will make sure of that.**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Desert is Booooooring!

**Chapter 17**

**Desert is Boooooring!**

While I walked through the desert with my two always lovely companions, I got rather ticked off.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasori. His voice was gravely, damn the puppet Hiruko. It made him look ugly and his voice wasn't like velvet anymore! But at least it was still him... That made me feel better. I touched his hat. I didn't understand why I didn't get one...

"I want one of those hats." I muttered

" Your not badass enough to get one uhn!" Deidara said. I understand why Sasori hated him...

"I didn't ask you fur ball." I yelled.

"You didn't grab one on our way out." Sasori said. I sighed

"I didn't exactly see a box laying around with a bunch in them.." I muttered.

"Cool your tots!" Deidara said. I stared at him.

"Cool my... tots?" I asked. What the hell?

"What?" Asked the fur ball.

"That's weird." I stated

"Well HUU RAAA! The bitch has an opinion!"

"Shut up fur ball."

"Gosh, why is she with us?" Deidara yelled

"She's a powerful Kunoichi." Sasori muttered

"And I can't bear the fact you two get an ultra powerful badass mission while I sit around doing nothing!" I yelled. Sasori nodded, errrr Hiruko... fuck it! I'm just gonna call him Sasori-Kun! Cuz that's who he is!

"Good point." Said Deidara. I hit him. And it surprisingly hit him.

"Why didn't you dodge?" I asked

"The story needs some drama bitch." He said

"What?"

"Only minor characters can say stuff like this." Sasori remarked. Deidara rounded on him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MINOR CHARACTER?" He yelled

"You." He said bluntly. Deidara seemed to deflate.

"You are to straightforward."

"Okay then. I'm calling the fur ball with no balls right in front of me that looks a lot like a girl(Ino) a minor character." Sasori corrected himself. I giggled

"I fucking hate you uhn." Deidara pouted. I looked at Deidara carefully.

"What are you looking at uhn?"

"You DO look a lot like a girl actually." I remarked.

"I fucking hate you all."

"GOOD FOR YOU! THE FUR BALL HAS AN OPINION!" I cheered

"Don't steal crap from other people."

"I feel like your Kisame!"

"What?"

"Nothing." I said. And we walked on. Around now was when anyone would give anything for something to happen. For example. I wanted a Pasta Blizzard to happen. But noooooooo! That had to be impossible by nature! I decided to do something completely original! Something no one would ever think of! No. I wouldn't glomp Sasori-kun, Deidara had already done that on a bet. And NO NEVER! Would I glomp Deidara, that would scar me, and you readers for life. And anyways, this isn't a damned yuri love story!(Duur hurr, I see what you did there!). I then did the most original amazing thing in the history of the Shinobi world! I poked Deidara.

"What the hell!" He yelled at me. I smiled, and I bet Sasori was too. To bad puppets can't show true emotions...

"What?" I asked

"Why the hell did you poke me uhn?"

"I needed to break the suspense!"

"By poking me?"

"I know! How original of me!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Then it would be quiet for about 2 days! And I know none of you actually want that!"

"It's almost like she can read minds." Said Sasori sarcastically.

"Shut up uhn!" Yelled Deidara

"Yikes! Talk about a sour milk man!" I said

"What?" Asked Deidara

"Hey! If you can do that damned 'cool your tots' crap I can do mine!" I yelled

"God you're annoying!" Moaned Deidara. And for about a couple of hours we walked in silence. I started staring at Deidaras hands.

"What are you staring at uhn?"

"Your hands."

"Why?"

"What do you use them for?"

"Blowing up shit with clay."

"That's all?"

"What else?"

"Pffft, any guy would kill for those mouths on their hands!"

"They can't use clay like me so why?" He asked, I bent over and whispered in his ear. He began to blush.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH!" He roared. If any of you are having trouble understanding what I whispered in his ear. You are perfectly innocent! Have fun being mind fucked when you realize what I actually said!

"Nothing!" I said. Trying my best innocent cute face.

"IM NOT FALLING FOR THAT!"

"Why not?"

"THAT FACE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT YOU SAID!"

"Wait? Why won't you admit it?"

"Admit what bitch?"

"You do the same with your 'extra' mouths!"

"That's just wrong."

"Hey! Dirty minds don't keep to themselves!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I made it up! Living in the same place as Kisame has its hitches!"

"Gosh! Your a messed up bitch aren't you!"

"So do you?"

"NO!"

"Liar." I muttered, I was happy I had thought of this subject! An angry conversation went on rather long!

"I'm guessing I have no place in this conversation." Sasori said. We both turned to him.

"HELL NO!" Deidara yelled

"Sure!" I said, why not?

"WHY? HE HAS NOTHING TO CONTRIBUTE!" Deidara roared

"Do YOU want to contribute something DeiDei?" I aced

"If you value your life, you'll keep your dirty little mind shut and drop that retarded nickname!" He said between his teeth.

"Ah! You two are so much fun to travel with!" I said dreamily,"Sasori is quiet and cute! And Deidei will keep conversation going about what he TRULY does with his hands!"

"Why must the bitch speak?" Deidara said.

"She has the right." Sasori stated

"You're only saying that because you're her boyfriend!" Deidara roared

"So?"

"Oh my god! Sasori-Danna! Your not the man you used to be!" Deidara said.

"Errr Deidara you shouldn't say the-" I started. Then poison senbons shot out of Hiruko and barely missed Deidara. Leaving the fur ball rather shocked and a tad bit scared.

"Not the man I used to be eh?" Sasori asked. I laughed

"Oh DeiDei! Your such a **Dumbass**" I said. And with that we walked on. Conversation happening here and there. Each one either ending in an enraged Deidara, or a mischievous Sasori-Kun. Either way my plan for a fun walk worked rather well.

**Note: Hehe, I somehow made a long walk in the desert fun! And aren't we all(dirt minds) wondering what else Deidara does with his extra mouths?**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. Capturing the Shukaku

**Chapter 18**

**Capturing the Shukaku**

_**Sasori**_

When we arrived at the gates or Suna, there was a guard there, all the others were knocked out as far as I could see. The guard reported some crap to me, and left.

"So what now?" Akari asked

"We capture the One Tail." I said

"I will!" Deidara volunteered. Sure, why not.

"Okay, as long as you don't take to long. And don't kill them!" I warned.

"I know, I know." He said. He then hopped on his retarded giant clay bird and flew towards the Kazekage building.

"Wait what." Akari said. I turned to her

"What?" I asked worried

"Why is he flying there?" She asked

"That's where the Junchuriki is."

"Gaara?"

"So that's his name?"

"Yea."

"Do you have feelings for him?" I asked, I wanted an answer.

"No, I just had a sort of fangirl crush on him before, most girls in the village did, he never really grew on me like you."

"Oh."

"But still... He was part of the village."

"He's not going to die..."

"Really?"

"Yet."

"Oh."

"Why do you worry about him?"

" I don't know, he was the Kazekage, and I was part of the village."

"But didn't they betray you?" I asked, then regretted it, that was one of her touchy subjects.

"Yea, and that day he was looking at the crowds of people, to doing anything. I SWORE I saw him smiling!"

"Well that sort of sucks."

"Yea." She said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, can I go in the village?"

"You shouldn't."

"Can I look at it?"

"Where?"

"Up there." She said, pointing to the top of the wall made of stone covering the village.

"I don't see why." I said, and she jumped up there. She stood there for a while. She then took some steps back. Then jumped back own to me.

"What did you see?" I asked, I wanted to get out of this puppet and comfort her, but I couldn't, I had to stay in here.

"Gaara, being attacked by the Deidara retard. Then I saw my family. My mother saw me."

"Wait what?"

"She pointed at me and my father was next to her, they both looked at me, and they had sad looks in their eyes, like they wanted me back."

"Oh."

"But I don't care, they had tried to kill me! They may have just been trying to lure me down in order to attack! I mean seriously! What was wrong with them!" She started to yell.

"Shhh, you need to stay quiet." I said, using MY voice. She looked at me surprised.

"Is it THAT crucial?"

"Yes, and I wanted to."

"Your so sweet Sasori-Kun!"

"I'm not a complete softy."

"Think what you want... I know you are!" She said. The impulse to get out was even more strong. I was just about to get out when I saw a retarded white clay bird in the sky, there HAD been a gigantic explosion we both ignored before. And I saw the Kazekage in its talons. Wow, he dope hadn't messed up! It had been a while though, and I hated waiting... But I had been talking to her so it wasn't that bad...

"Your late." I stated bluntly in the gravely voice once more.

"So? At least I got the sand boy!" Deidara retorted.

"I don't care." I said. And with that HAPPY thought we started through the desert once more!

**Note: Yeah, just a boring chapter… The next one may be more interesting though…**

**Review Review!**


	19. Makeup? I Never Knew That Creep!

**Chapter 19**

**Make-up? I never knew that creep!**

_**Akari**_

While we were ONCE AGAIN walking bored in the desert. I felt like I was in hell. It was rather hot out here! I had to travel with the Deidara turd who does dirty shiz with his hands when no ones around. I had to walk with the damned Hiruko, he was covering up Sasori-kun, and he was quiet, so it didn't feel like he was even there at all(Pity me please!). And WORST of all(Actually not as bad as the silent covered up Sasori) I had to see my Kazekage near death in the talons of a retarded clay bird! I didn't have any feelings for him though, he was just my old Kazekage, there WAS some pity for him right? I guess so.

"Soooooooo." I started

"What." Asked Deidara from his perch on the retarded clay bird.

"I wanna talk about shit! Cant you see?"

"Then what?" Sasori asked

"I dunno. Like what are we going to do with Gaara?"

"Well first to some sort of cave, then a statue will appear, all the Akatsuki will appear in holograms, and we will begin sealing the One Tail." Sasori answered bluntly.

"Where's the cave?"

"You may be part of the Akatsuki but you wont do anything, just follow us."

"That made no sense."

"Just follow us."

"Fine." I huffed. Then I heard something, I turned and saw some guy running after us.

"HEY YOU!" He screamed. When he got in view I saw he was dressed in black(A bit dumb for the desert if you ask me) and he wore... Make-up? Some purple crap on his face. It wasn't very flattering.

"Ewwwww, guys shouldn't wear make-up." I remarked, Deidara nodded his head.

"Wait what?" The dude asked

"I said guys shouldn't wear make-up. Just not cute." I repeated. He looked a bit shocked.

"Aren't you that kid that the mob was after." He remarked. I flinched. "Akari wasn't it?" Sasori realized how much it was affecting me. No one ever brought up the incident so fluently, they all knew it was something that could get them killed.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked.

"My names Kankuro" He said, "So you work for the Akatsuki? Or did they capture you?"

" I stay with them. They are a lot better than you monsters." I said, my voice was a bit shaky.

"We aren't monsters, we didn't know why the villagers had acted up the way they did!" Kankuro said,"The Akatsuki is the lowest you can get!"

"I like being with them. I'm much happier here."

"No! Their terrible people! Just look! They have stolen Gaara!"

"I don't care anymore, I don't want to return there ever, the people would just try to kill me again!" I yelled, the truth was I would go anywhere, as long as Sasori was there with me.

"No we wouldn't!" He yelled. I didn't care what he said, they would. I was only a monster to them. And at that moment Kankuro brought out three puppets. He was ready to fight. I didn't care, I would take them ALL on if I had too. But I knew this was Sasoris fight.

"Return Gaara and the girl!" Kankuro threatened, "And I may not kill you."

"No." I stated. And Sasori and him started fighting. It wasn't that hard to know who would win... In a matter of about 10 minutes the Kankuro guy was in the ground, Sasori's poison was injected into him and all his puppets weren't exactly in one piece. I was rather happy, that dude annoying the shit outta me! Sasori said the poison would kill him slowly in a matter of 3 days tops. I was guessing he would die. I didn't care. We then went on, leaving him there.

"Sooooo, why did you attack him?" I asked

"Sasori was protecting his girlfriend from the meanie!" Deidara teased.

"He was a nuisance, and was making us late." Sasori answered

"Okaaaay." I said.

"Why did you ask that dumbass question in the first place?" Deidara asked.

"I wanted to make conversation. Its boring our here."

"I don't really care, as long as you don't spread rumors about my hands."

"You know what you do with them you dirty man!" I yelled

"Gosh just drop that!"

"NEVEEEEEER!"

"God you're annoying."

"So?"

"That's not good."

"Sasori doesn't think I'm annoying do you?" I asked

"I already told you I don't like traps like these." Sasori muttered

"Oh yea. Sorry!"

"You'reannoying him Akari!"

"Hey! You're annoying ME!"

"So?"

"Oh my gosh."

We then just went on walking, me and Deidara fighting the ENTIRE time.

**Note: Yeah, I had to do the whole Kankuro thing, there IS a storyline LOL. YAY! A trip back! Akari will NEVER give up on dirt hands conversation!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. Cotton Candy Chick and the Old Woman!

**Chapter 20**

**Oh My Gosh! Cotton Candy Chick and the Old Woman!**

When we reached the cave there was nothing, then suddenly a giant statue that sort of creeped me out appeared, along with some holograms that resembled the Akatsuki... The two then jumped onto the fingers of the statue where the holograms awaited and they did a dimple hand sign, with that, Gaara rose into the air and had creepy ass shit dragged outta him. I just stood on the ground doing nothing. Something told me this wouldn't take a couple of hours. I sat down, and made myself comfortable. It was going to be a looooooooooooong time til they finished(Pity meeeee!).

After a couple of days of just sleeping and eatin shit from my bag, they finally finished. The holograms disappeared and Sasori and Deidara jumped down, then the thing of a statue disappeared and I was no longer lonely. I couldn't help but stare at the body of my former Kazekage on the ground.

"Wow, you guys killed him."

"Not just us uhn."

"I know that baka!" I yelled at the fur ball, to think I had been in such a good mood for someone sitting around doing nothing for 3 days and have such a simple sentence fuck up my day! That's Deidara the retard for you!

"So anyways, I saw a couple of holograms talking to you before you jumped off, what did they say?" I asked

"It was Itachi and Leader, they said the Nine Tails was coming." Sasori answered

"AWWWWWW Not ANOTHER three days!" I whined.

"Who is it?" Asked Deidara

"The only thing Itachi told me was that he would be the first to yell at us." Sasori said.

"That's not very useful." Deidara muttered

"He HAS never been the one for long conversations." I remarked. Deidara then sat on Gaara, Sasori sort of just stood, or sat next to him awkwardly. I never thought living in a puppet sucked so much...

"Why are you sitting on him?" I asked

"Its actually kind of comfy." Deidara remarked

"Your really odd." I muttered

"Have YOU ever sat on someone who you don't have to worry about suffocating?" He asked

"No, now I want to."

"Well TO BAD BITCH! This ones mine!"

"Your such a douche." I muttered

"I don't care."

"Because your an S-Ranked criminal?"

"HELL YES!" Deidara roared. Then the wall in front of us was blown open.

"Holy shiz!" I yelled, "Someone MAY be able to use your hands after all!"

"Shut up bitch." Deidara muttered. Then I saw a group of four enter. A blond dude about my age, a pink haired girl, wait? Pink fuckin hair? Man its' just like cotton candy. A grandma, almost expired heheh. And a rather cute guy with white hair, he looked young and in his late 20's maybe? And his face was covered partially with a mask.

"I wonder who it is." Whispered Deidara, I was a bit curious myself. Then the blond dude yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH GAARA! WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON HIM!" He roared.

"Thaaaat's him!" I remarked.

"Naruto! Keep quiet, you know Gaaras de-" The cutie white haired guy said.

"GAARA! CAN YOU HEAR ME? WAKE UP! GET UP! NOW!" The dude roared. I wanted to yell at him to shut up.

"I'll take the Jinchuriki" Deidara said, jumping on his retarded clay bird.

"Fine." Mumbled Sasori. And with that Deidara made the bird sort of eat Gaara by putting him in his mouth. With the leg showing. And then he was off. The Jinchuriki running after him, the cute guy said something to cotton candy and grandma then left along with him.

"So this is Sasori?" Cotton candy said.

"Yes, he's in his favorite puppet Hiruko." He grandma said,

"Then you know everything about it right?" Cotton candy started, then Sasori whipped out Hirukos tail, and ripped off the Cloak, revealing that Hiruko wore those boring rags most puppets do.

"No, the tail is rather new to me." Grandma said.

For all of you who have idea what's going on. Good. For all of you who do. Better. I don't want to fill you in on a long annoying details of the fight. So let's fast forward tooooooooooo. The revealing himself as a puppet part!

"Holy shiz!" I exclaimed, "You can turn yourself into a puppet!"

"Details later." He said, then attacked them with poison. Oh how I loved seeing him do that! Oh yea! By the way, the Cotton candy Kunoichi is a medical ninja and has one antidote left for Sasoris poison, just one more thing. Each antidote only lasts about... 5 minutes! Also another thing! The grandma was also good at using puppets! And it seemed rather epic. Either way. No matter how epic the fight seemed I knew Sasori was going to lose! I couldn't allow it. I mean seriously! The cotton candy bitch could punch any of his puppets to rubble! I had to use my legs, but seriously! HANDS! Either way, and he was also up against a puppet master old grandma who was actually not bad. I would have to jump in soon. The entire time I had tried to make myself look like a useless piece of shit they didn't want on their team, by tripping on rocks, cowering away on an attack, it was really fun. And the two idiots actually ignored me! They knew to watch out for me but for the moment I was a useless piece of crap. Then, after Sasori had to switch bodies(Oddly his heart was stored in a cylinder and could make him live in any puppet). The grandma was about to stab his heart with two puppets. He would die. NO! I WOULDNT ALLOW THAT!

"WIND STYLE! SHREDDED BOW!" I yelled as I shot an arrow into the grandmas leg, she fells, and her chakra strings snapped. The puppets fell. And Sasori stared at me shocked.

"D-don't fight them anymore!" I yelled at him. Cotton candy looked a bit shocked herself

"Don't interfere in our fight!" She yelled.

"I don't want him to die!" I yelled.

"He has to, he's an Akatsuki!" She yelled back

"I don't care what he is. He means everything to me." I said, trying to hold back the tears as my voice wavered

"How could anyone love an Akatsuki?" She yelled

"Its not entirely impossible. Anyways. Your pricked with poison and it will wear off soon, its better for both of us if you just leave us!" I yelled at her, tears falling down my cheeks. I had just been about to lose him! Was this what the Akatsuki were about? If so I didn't want to be apart of it if it meant he got killed by some bitch! The girl growled

"He has to die." She said

"You'll die, and anyways, I'm fresh for battle, you idiots take to much pity!" I said. The girl growled again, then started to limp away. Grabbing her grandma bitch with her.

"I WILL kill him one day, I need info on that Orochimaru." She said

"Wh-what do we have to do in order to get you to leave him alone?" I asked. Sasori was still rather shocked.

"Kill him."

"No."

"Quit the Akatsuki and become kind people?" She asked sarcastically

"If that's what it takes I'll try." I said. Sasori looked at me shocked, quitting was a surprise

"What?" He said, I turned to him with tears in my eyes.

"Please I-I- I don't want you to l-leave me by d-dying!" I said, between sobs.

"We can't avoid the Akatsuki!" He said

"Then fake your death here!" I yelled. He was rather shocked again. What did it take to get him to know I needed him!

"How?"

"Leave your ring, dye your hair! Never change into a puppet! I don't care! J-just live!" I said. He stared at me.

"Okay." He said. It had worked? He would! Thank god. He would live!

Note: My jashin… That was a rather cute, different, and strangely disturbing chapter! Took me a while to figure out the ending though, hope you enjoy it!


	21. Tricky? We Need Eachother!

**Chapter 21**

**Tricky? It doesn't matter! We need each other.**

_**Sasori**_

She stared into my eyes, full of hope. She had just saved me from death by a millisecond! She had said the enemy off with a few words. She had told me to give up everything of mine in order for me to live. Most people would say it was a selfish thing for her to say. But to me, it seemed like she was giving up everything of hers for me. She had always wanted what I wanted, she never wanted to lose what was mine. And now, she wanted... NEEDED me to do it. In order for me to live. For HER to live. And I had agreed. What to? The info above, and to fake our deaths. How? You shall never know. No one would ever know how we did it. HELL! No one would know we even did it. To anyone who knew we existed our time had come. But either way you thought of it. If we had died, or if we had faked our deaths. We were together. Forever. Or as long as it was for her. I never truly cared for the Akatsuki organization. It had merely been a safe haven for the time of my rebellion. No matter how long I had been there. No matter if my teammate was Orochimaru or Deidara. I had never truly loved the organization. Same with most of the group themselves, except Kisame, you will see that later. But for now we were rather happy. But at THIS moment, when we were walking into that village. A sign read "You are now entering the Land of Flowers Village. Population: 170". As we walked in we weren't noticed, Akari had changed back into her old clothes, the ones she wore when she was a Kunoichi of the Sand. I was wearing a new outfit. No longer the robes of red clouds and black material. We were starting over. While we still had our hearts not minding to kill an innocent person. We set those feelings aside for the rest of our lives. And were willing in that moment of entrance, to live different.

"Wow, its so beautiful here." Akari remarked

"Well it IS the land of Flowers" I muttered. I was rather embarrassed that we chose to live her of all places on Earth!

"So?"

"Never mind."

"Are you sad?"

"No, why?"

"Well. You had to give up your entire LIFE to do this."

"I knew that I would die in the organization or run away from it one day."

"Doesn't this make you feel a coward?"

"Normally it would, but if it's with you I don't care."

"Your sweet." She said, blushing.

"Just because I quit doesn't mean I'm a complete softie." I muttered. Akari had chosen this village because it was. One. Beautiful. Two. The village preferred to not know about the Akatsuki, it wanted nothing to do with them. And three. It was small, had a small ninja academy, and ninjas did missions no higher than B-Ranked, so it was never in peril and no drama. I had to admit. I liked how she picked this village. I discovered I like small quiet places. Maybe that was one of the reasons I had left Suna... Most likely not.

We walked over to a hotel. And checked into a room, tomorrow I would get a job... how odd! To think only a couple of days ago I was an S-Ranked criminal and now today I was a man starting a new life and getting a job. That didn't involve killing people.

About 2 months later we had bought a house. We walked through the empty place, this would be where we would live. Forever. The thought made me happy.

"So this is where we'll live from now on?" She asked

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't know, it's just so odd, I never thought I'd be living with you like this..."

"Same here."

"So you understand how I feel at this?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Will you EVER get it through your head I don't like it when girls trap me like that?"

"Heh, no."

"Well that sucks."

"Deal with it."

"Maybe I don't wanna?"

"Act your age, not what you look like!" She pouted. I had only ever heard her say that once... That night in the woods, where we TRULY fell in love. The thought made me even MORE happy to begin a new life with her. If that was even possible. I swooped in for a kiss.

"W-what was that f-for?" She asked, I smiled.

"If you're going to react like that who KNOWS how you'll react to the more intimate things in the future!" I said. She blushed furiously.

"T-that's out of the question for now!" She sputtered, I sighed

"Why do you have to be so damn prude?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing really."

"Then leave me alone."

"No."

"Why?"

"We're together forever."

"Or as long as it is for me..." She drifted off. I kissed her again.

"Stop being such a pessimist-" I started

"It will ONLY make me miserable, I know I know!" She finished. I smiled again.

"Your to cute!"

"Never mind the gushy stuff, is there a bed here? I'd hate to sleep on the ground."

"Do you think there wouldn't?" I asked, It WAS rather late. We walked into the room and got dressed. I then crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly, and the same of her...

**Note: Awwwww, I know, I screwed up the storyline BIG TIME! But I dun really care. By the way, do you think the stories finished? OH HELL NO! LOL Theres one more chapter! And even an OVA, where I will just insert a random day with them LOL!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. Our Life, Together!

**Chapter 22**

**Our life, Together!**

_**Akari**_

I awoke that morning to find Sasoris face near mine. I jumped. At the same time a small shriek slipped out, why was I so giddy?

"Well good morning to you too" He said, getting up and rubbing his eyes. I heard the sound of pattering feet in the kitchen.

"Damn it! When will we get up before her!" I muttered. He hugged me and kissed me once, before getting out of bed. I was still grateful his jutsu wore off, he had begun aging normally started from when we had moved in. I was happy about that because the last thing I wanted was people seeing a 23 year old kissing a 15 year old.

"I'll go get the monster" he said, opening the door and going towards the sound. I smiled, no matter how many times he would say he wasn't, he was such a softie! I decided to use my time wisely. I grabbed out my journal. Then I realized I only had one page left. I sighed

"What the hell!" And I started the entry.

_"Entry 75, May 30th_

_This is the last page. I feel so bad that I have to finish you! You will always be with me! My Fourth most treasured item(Sasori-Kun the first of course, then the other two monsters!) But it's great because today is mine and Sasori's 6th anniversary! I still can't forget that night when he proposed, he's such a softie! While of course I will include Mendle, and Kaito. Mendle is turning 5 in 3 weeks! And Kaito just turned 3 two weeks ago. I can't forget how happy I am right now as each anniversary I realize Sasori-Kun is mine. It still takes getting used to. Yes, he may be truly 50, but I don't care! As long as he looks my ageno one will ever find out. No one knows our secret. Or the other 'special' secret we share. Anyways. You have always helped me through the hard times, and I still won't forget that it was your first entry that brought me and Sasori-Kun together forever._

_Sincerely_

_~ Akari"_

I smiled, that may have been the last entry but it would still be MY journal or diary, as it said on the front in red letters, partially rubbed off. I then heard a clang from the kitchen. I laughed. Then got up and went in there. Mendle was playing with her small puppets Sasori had made for her out of wood, she wasn't perfect at it yet, you can tell by the noises and mess she was making. While Sasori why attempting to teach her properly with another one. He never did like to wait. But I guess the kids were help him, he WAS better over time.

"Look daddy!" Mendle shouted excitedly. She had successfully made the wood puppet dance for about 4 seconds.

"Good job, now aim for a minute." He said. I left the two redheads alone when I heard the sound of faint crying, Kaito had woken up. I came into his room, and picked him up from his crib, and after a while he stopped crying. He had taken after me in how he had black hair, but had taken his fathers brown eyes. He was always rather quiet and Mendle absolutely LOVED him, and Kaito didn't mind her, even IF she attempted to attach her chakra strings to him... I kissed the little guy, he was adorable. I then walked into the kitchen and put him into his high chair, I then walked over to the fridge to get something for him and me to eat, avoiding dancing and deadly puppets in the process. While I was feeding Kaito I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Sasori said, and Mendle went with him, she felt the need to follow him, she was extremely interested in puppets and thought everything he did would help her improve. I smiled and continued feeding Kaito. About a minute later Sasori and Mendle reappeared, Melody at their tail.

"Oh Melody! How nice to see this EARLY in the MORNING." I said, dropping knowing hints. She laughed

"I had to come over!" She said. Melody was my best friend ever, we had met about a week after we had moved into this house and had forever become friends since. She had her own child, Dyran, he was rather cute and Mendles age too.

"What for?" I asked

"Feron and I agreed to watch the kids for the day so you and Sasori can enjoy your anniversary together!" She said excitedly. I was a bit shocked. It was real nice of them to do such a thing! I smiled and looked to Sasori. He nodded and I said my thanks to Melody. Sasori and I then got dressed, kissed the kids and I told them to behave(Not likely..) and we then headed out for the woods.

We had found an area similar to the one where we used to train, when we had first arrived in the village. When we arrived I sat on the grass, him next to me.

"Do you miss the days?" I asked

"Hn?"

"You know! The Akatsuki days."

"In a way yes and no."

"Whaaaaa?"

"I don't miss it because I never really LOVED the organization."

"And you miss it because?"

"We had the training grounds. And those days when we just sat there..." He drifted off. I kissed him. He looked at me.

"Who said those days are extinct?" I asked, he looked away

"I guess not... We do have the entire day..." He said.

"I love you" I said. He smiled

"I love you too." He said back. It was our sort of code words for something that meant more than 'I love you'. I then lay there with him for hours. Talking about useless crap. Feeling like the old times. I then found myself drifting off.

I awoke again to find him still there, I felt like a memory had just been replayed in front of me. I got up, startling him a bit, hugged him. I felt like the small innocent and needing 15 year old I had been again.

"W-what was that for?" He asked

"I felt like I was 15 again and that you had just confessed to me a day ago..." I said. I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"Its not like those days are gone or anything."

"Yea... but they seem so long ago."

"They WERE 7 years ago. But what makes you think we can't feel like that again."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets stay here ALL day." He said, I looked up at him, with stars in my eyes. That was ALL I wanted. I just wanted to feel like when we got home we would come to a hideout full of asleep criminals, where the unimaginable would be rumored the next day. No. I truly wanted one of the BEST moments of my life to be recreated. Where me and him devoted our entire day to each other. Yea that's it. So all we did for the rest of the day was lay there, more happy than ever to be with each other. I could tell he felt the same way by how he looked at me. As if we had only met 3 months ago. As if it had started all over again...

As the stars came out he spoke up.

"I always look at the stars, then at you, then the stars, then back at you. Do you know what I see? Stars, then something even more beautiful than them, something to put a goddess of beauty to shame, something that I could have never dreamed of as mine. That thing is you. And you. Are art. What I envision art as. Is you yourself." He said. I stared at him, as I started to blush he kissed me, it felt like the first time, when he had caught me off guard and surprised me with his answer. The words 'I love you' had been an understatement compared to how he confessed. And at that moment. I KNEW we were meant to be.

_**THE END.**_

**Note: Awwww, did you like the story? Yes, I admit it had its faults, but overall pretty damn good for my first real story…**

**Fun Fact: When I first made this story I had the intention of letting him die, hence the name, Deadly Love, it would be about them falling in love, he dies, she grows angry and destroys Suna. But it sort of depressed me, I never really liked it when love stories went wrong all to much. Just thought you'd like to know!**

**REVIEW! OR I'LL NEVER MAKE THE OVA MWAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHA**


	23. OVA Part 1!

**OVA: LOL So I ACTUALLY decided to go through with the OVA! Enjoy it! LOL Just grabbed out of thin air…**

**OVA, Part 1**

**Bored! Beach? YESH!**

_**Akari**_

I was in my room, bored as hell. While some talked of the Akatsuki as evil masterminds scheming over world domination everyday, I realized all they really actually did was improve. While being good enough for them, I had nothing to improve on. Leader had his paperwork, Konan beside him, Sasori had his puppets, Deidara his clay, Kisame no doubt coming up with ways to annoy the shit out of me, Itachi a book, he seemed like a smart person, Kakazu his money counting, Hidan taking lives of countless people over Jashin. While where did I fit in? Nowhere. I was always bored, lying on my bed, actually looking FORWARD to training with Kisame in Water Jutsus, at least he annoyed me, it kept me occupied, Sasori had just trained with me 4 hours ago, so I couldn't go at it again. I was bored, blasting through some journal entries, all based on my boredness and sketches, I was getting good at drawing, and I figured there was room for a third style of art in the endless arguments between Sasori and Deidara, didn't they know one of the main things of art was just sketches? I guessed not, no one was normal here, so why normal basic art? Pfft, why was I trying to make it normal? Never mind, I was just confusing myself.

"I'm so damn bored!" I groaned. I started to think odd thoughts. My mind always wandered off into insanity when it had nothing to focus on.. I began to suddenly imagine all the guys shirtless.

"AAHHHH!" I screamed into my pillow.

That was nasty. And like always, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get the images out of my head. Then an idea came to me.

"The beach!" I exclaimed, jumping up in my comfy bed, I lost my balance. Falling backwards onto my desk. It hurrrt!

"OWW!" I yelped. I got up shakily, damn that bed! It was actually my fault… I hadn't really made it properly, the under covers lumped together, making a boulder like thing. After the shock faded, I twisted around, trying to see my back. It hurt like hell, the throbbing almost like a death song. I gave up the pathetic attempt. I managed to get myself to my bathroom. Once in the small room I looked at my back in the mirror. I groaned. It looked pretty bad. How would I describe it? Heroically fending off a swarm of bees of something? Or telling them I had been a retarded ass losing balance and hitting my desk? Neither really appealed to me. Maybe I could fix it myself? I searched through the millions of hair products. I had stolen them from Hidan. How ELSE does his hair stay like that? I pushed countless bottles to the side, some clattering to the floor. How come no one had heard ANYTHING? Not the screaming of being bored, the exclamation of the beach, or even the falling! I swear all these people are either deaf or don't give a rats ass! Why couldn't I find a simple pack of band aids? I hadn't seen any of those in Hidans room, the guy was an immortal, the last thing he needs is that. I decided to give it up, I started walking from the bathroom.

"AGHHH!" I yelped as I slipped on a bottle that had dropped on the floor.

"Why are you so loud?" I heard a voice say from the bathroom door. I looked up. It was him.

"I can't help it!" I said at Sasori. He stared at me.

"You can't help it? What happened to being a good Kunoichi! And here I see you falling over cans of hair spray!"

"Hey, we all have our flaws!"

"What are mine?"

"You would never tell me, even if you are my boyfriend you don't just go telling someone your weakness." I shot at him

"Exactly, so why do you always show yours?"

"I said I couldn't help it!" I yelled

"Why are you still on the floor?"

"I'm distracted!"

"For so long?"

"A minute isn't exactly so long."

"To just be laying on the floor yes."

"Just shut up." I grumbled. He helped me up.

"Glad to know you're in such a good mood!" He said

"Why didn't the others come?" I asked

"Who else besides me in this organization actually cares about you?"

"You have a point."

"And anyways, they may just think it's Deidara blowing crap up."

"Yeah…" I pondered. I then turned around, starting to pick up the dropped cans.

"Woah." He said.

"What?" I asked, not turning around

"What the hell happened to your back?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh yeah, that." I said, the pain returning.

"What happened?" He asked again. I thought for a moment. Excuse, or dumbass real reason? He already knew I was a clumsy person. It couldn't get any worse right?

"I fell." I said simply, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore.

"On what? How?" He asked. Damn it!

"On my desk, by tripping over my covers."

"How exactly can you trip over your covers?"

"I jumped up from sitting on my bed."

"Why?"

"An idea came to me…"

"What idea?"

"This is annoying, I'll tell you all later." I mumbled. He was going to ask more before Hidan appeared next to him.

"Hey bitch, what was with all the noise?" He asked.

"A little late now."

"I don't give a fuck if it's too late!"

"Awww, so you worry about me?" I asked. Sasori's eyes narrowed at Hidan. I SWEAR I saw Hidan back away.

"This isn't a love triangle bitch! I was just curious!" He said. Was he actually scared of Sasori? I know he's pretty badass and all but isn't Hidan immortal? And liked pain? I may never understand guys…

"What are my- um, those cans doing on the fucking ground bitch?" Hidan asked.

"I dropped them."

"What's with your damn back?"

"I fell."

"Good."

"That's harsh!" I said. Once again Sasori narrowed his eyes at Hidan, I actually saw him back away.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? First you think I fucking like the bitch, now you're getting all up on me for not liking the bitch? WHATS THE FUCK WITH YOU!" He screamed. I sighed.

"Why do you curse so much?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Because I fucking can." Hidan stated bluntly.

"Wait, why are you guys even still here?" I asked, I felt myself getting pissed.

"Well I came because I was worried." Sasori said. Hidan put a finger gun to his head. Rather childish.

"I came to see if the bitch was fucking dead." He said

"Nice." I said. I finished putting the cans back, my god it was like an avalanche of hair spray and gel! I saw the two staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"What are you going to do about your back?" Sasori asked

"I can sacrifice you to Jashin-sama, the pain will leave just like fucking that!" Hidan said cheerfully, snapping his fingers. I rolled my eyes.

"Do any of you guys know where I can get some medical stuff?" I asked. Hidan ignored me, talking about how great Jashin was and all.

"Yeah, Zetsu has some." Sasori said, the only helpful one…

"Zetsu?" I asked

"Yeah, he may be a cannibalistic human Venus Flytrap but he's actually rather caring." Sasori said. I grinned.

"Will you come with me?" I asked

"Why? You, only want the medical stuff right? That should be quick!" Sasori said.

"But I'm scared he my eat me." I said

"You DO know he only eats the dead bodies of dead Akatsuki members so there's no evidence right?" Sasori asked.

"Actually no, no I didn't." I remarked. We all learn something new, in my case, not to jump up on a bed with a lump on it, or to assume the wrong of a cannibal flytrap man.

"But I want you to go with me either way!" I groaned.

"Isn't that just so fucking cute!" Said Hidan, great. I preferred him in la la land…

"Who asked you?" I asked the idiot.

"You don't have too." Hidan said

"Why?"

"Cause I'm to damn badass." Hidan teased. My eyes narrowed at him this time.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" I mumbled.

"Yep, you heard me right! All fucking hail in my damn awesome badassery!" Hidan shouted.

"No way in hell." Sasori said. I sighed, how much longer would I be kept like this? Wait, why was I even still in this bathroom? I'm such a procrastinator! I headed for the door, which was currently blocked by two guys, one extremely cute and a red head, one a crazy silver haired Jashinist. I grabbed Sasori's hand and headed for Zetsu's room. No one.

"What makes you think he's in here?" Sasori asked

"Common sense." I shot back

"He's almost always in his greenhouse."

"Erm… That strangely enough makes sense." I said. I then dragged him with me to the greenhouse. There I actually found Zetsu.

"Hey Zetsu!" I greeted, he turned to me

"Oh hello Akari! **Hello.**" Both sides greeted me.

"Do you happen to have any medical supplies?" I asked

"Yes, but it's in our room, stay here." Zetsu informed. And then left. I looked around. The plants were rather beautiful, I reached out to touch a rather unique one. My hand was slapped away by Sasori.

"What?" I asked

"Just because it's a greenhouse doesn't mean that a human Venus Flytrap that is ALSO a criminal has perfectly harmless Tulips and Roses. This stuff is dangerous." He told me. My face turned pale. What the HELL was I about to touch? The effects? I didn't want to think about it! I resorted to walking around, staring at the beautiful, yet deadly plants and flowers. I then saw Zetsu walk in.

"Here you go! **Remember to return it.**" He, or they, informed me. I smiled at him. He WAS rather caring… I thanked him then headed for the bathroom again. I found that Hidan was still there, once again in his la la land of bragging about Jashin. I went up to him and slapped him. He caught my hand, this was no surprise, he was a Shinobi after all. I then dodged him attempt to punch me. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it in the process.

"Why the hell lock the door? Afraid I will hurt you?" He asked teasingly. I wished I had a Kunai to stab him in the eye with..

"No, you retard, I have to treat the wound." I said

"Why lock the door?" He asked. I heard the sound of him being slapped upside the head, no doubt Sasori. At least someone was smart. I let a tiny giggle slip through.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Hidan yelled

"To treat the damn wound she has to take off her shirt retard."

"Oh." Hidan said. He was so stupid at times. Nah, he was immortal, don't all immortals gain knowlage over their long time of being alive? I was just guessing he was ignorant about girls, and that they had something on their chests. I ignored the thought.

I took off my shirt and bra, looking at the wound clearly, not deep, only a bit more serious than a scratch. I started to clean it. I felt as if I had made such a fuss over it. I wasn't really. It COULD get infected if I don't treat it. I sighed to myself as I bandaged it up. Why was I so damn clumsy? I mean seriously! What was so important? Oh yea… The beach! I wanted to do that soo badly! I put my bra and shirt back on and prepped my hair. Opening the door I found Hidan just standing there.

"What the hell?" I asked. I looked around, what had made him like this? I then saw the door. There was a hole. Had he-

"OH MY GOSH YOU PERVERT!" I screamed, punching him in the face. He didn't dodge, stuck in a la la land that didn't for once involve his stupid god. When he hit the ground he came back to Earth.

"OW! THAT FUCKING HURT!" He screamed. At this I saw Kisame come down the hall towards us.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"HE LOOKED AT ME WHEN MY SHIRT WAS OFF!" I screamed, Kisame grinned

"So?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO?" I yelled, I felt a bit like Hidan yelling like this.

"Your bra wasn't off was it?" Kisame asked. I sighed

"I don't want to talk about such things with you." I grumbled.

"Dam Hidan! I wish I was you!" Kisame said cheerfully to Hidan. I have to tell you readers, my prude side has been going away lately, but it still comes up. Now was one of those damned times.

"K-Kisame, that's gross!" I said, a blush spreading across my face

"So?"

"N-never mind." I said. And ran to my room. I looked to my desk. No blood. Thank god, if there had been some I would have found the small happening more dramatic than before. I sighed, and went to my bed, plopping down on it. How come in this place you can be bored out of your mind one minute then the next more you're exhausted, embarrassed, and slightly hurt at the same time. My god, that was the only thing I liked about the place.

**Note: Yep, I'm making am OVA! If you're wondering what the hell an OVA is, it's a sort of a slide in story, where you make your characters do something, like go to the beach, the movies, something random that doesn't actually happen in the story really. So this OVA will be one about the beach LOL, and will be split up, into how many parts I have no idea. But for now I will lean back and admire my longest chapter yet. I mean seriously! This is twice as long as my normal ones! I'm gonna have fuuuun writing this OVA! Oh yeah, and my friend sort of wanted Hidan to make more appearances, and do more, this is the best for now LOL**

**REVIEW!(Or you may find a pervy Hidan snooping at you!)**


	24. OVA, Part 2

**OVA, Part 2**

**Listen Darn You!**

After lying on my bed for a while, thinking how messed up this organization is, I remembered about the beach. How did I keep forgetting about it? It really didn't matter. I sighed, how would I gather everyone? I was just that 'girl' that was let in, nothing really important revolved around me. Besides the fact I was dating one of the most powerful in the group. But still just that 'girl', I sighed again, I could make that a habit…maybe improve my badass attitude. Nah. Useless.

I got off my bed, deciding to attempt to gather everyone or something.

"Who first?" I thought out loud. I found myself staring at the lump on my bed. Not those two. The thought made me want to punch Hidan again. The pervert. I groaned, why was my mind wandering so much? Why couldn't I start a simple task without hurting myself? I was so pathetic…. I shook my head. I needed to preoccupy myself! I left the room, going to Kisame and Itachis room first.

"Hey you guys!" I greeted cheerfully at the door.

"What?" Itachi asked. Kisame attempted to ignore me.

"I have a wonderful idea!" I bursted, hitting my hand on the doorframe as my hands flew forth.

"Oww." I muttered, holding my poor hand.

"What is this idea?" Kisame asked. I had perked his attention, perfect.

"I want to gather all of you guys around to tell it!" I exclaimed, Kisame looked a bit interested, and Itachi just give me his 'I really don't give a shit' look. I smiled, then, headed to the next room. Kisame and Itachi would seem calm compared to everyone else. They actually were… I entered Deidaras room next, I know it's his and Sasoris room but I had a thought that he may be in his puppet dungeon (official name).

"Heyyy" I greeted, a bit shocked to see Sasori actually lying on his bed, while Deidara just molded his clay into shapes, a rabbit, spider, bird. Odd, but either way Deidara was nothing near normal, I mean seriously! He has mouths on his palms! Of which I will not say his other 'uses' for them. I snickered.

"What's so funny uhn?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing you'd approve of, and anyways, I have to tell and ask you guys something." I said

"What?" Sasori asked.

"Well first things first. Why are you in here?" I asked

"Do you think I live in there?" Sasori asked back

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"What else did you want?" Deidara asked.

"I have something to tell everyone!" I said cheerfully, nothing very enthusiastic came from them… I sort of stood there, in an awkward silence.

"Sooooooo. Yeah." I said. Then I darted for the zombie brothers room (I heard that was their nickname)

"Helloooooooo!" I greeted. Then realized no one was there. I looked in the bath room, I could hear screams from there. I saw Hidan being yelled at by Kakuzu…

"BUT JASHIN-SAMA NEEDS THESE SACRIFICES!" Hidan yelled

"WILL THAT PAY FOR ALL THESE BLOOD STAINS ON THE CARPET?" Kakuzu yelled back. I started to back away, feeling no need to interrupt their all to important argument. Then I tripped. WHY WAS I SO CLUMSY! They both turned to me. I SWEAR I saw fire in their eyes. What did I do? I WOULD like to say I stayed there and defended myself like the powerful person I was. Sadly in truth I shot off, at least I didn't scream! Scratch that, I screamed like HELL was after me. Which wasn't really lying. While they weren't chasing me, if they were, the last thing you want them to be is a full on money raging Kakuzu and a blood thirsty Hidan. Once again I tripped, a stream of curse words falling out of my mouth. I got up, thinking of how cheerful I had been about ten minutes ago. Moods can drastically change here… I sighed once more and headed to Zetsu's greenhouse.

"Hiii Zetsu!" I greeted, he or they greeted me back

"So I want to tell everybody something!" I said

"What is it?" He asked

"Well I want to tell everyone at once!"

"So how will you gather everyone?"

"I actually am confused about that bit.." I pondered

"So asking Leader to calla meeting never came to mind?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" I exclaimed, it was actually a rather simple and should have come to me earlier, I felt so retarded.

"So bye?"

"Yeah." I said, as I left. Now how would I of all people convince Leader to hold a meeting?

"Hi Leader!" I greeted, also smiling at Konan. Leader ignored me

"Leader I need to ask you a favor." I said, he finally looked up

"What."

"Can you call a meeting?"

"For what?"

"I want to tell everyone something." I said

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Goddammit shut up!"

"No."

"Just call a goddamn meeting." Konan muttered

"Fine.." Leader sighed, so THAT'S how it was! Leader was like Konans toy! Or they just liked each other and he had to obey her… Either way I could tell everyone! Leader went outside to call the meeting. I hopped out of the office excitedly. When everyone was out Leader spoke up.

"This meeting was called because Akari wants to tell you something so badly." He said, everyone nodded, except for Hidan and Kakuzu, who were fighting again. I ignored them, stepping into the middle.

"I have an idea!" I said, I realized that was retarded, they all knew, except Hidan and Kakuzu..

"So, I was thinking that maybe the entire organization could go to the beach!" I said hurridly, there was a murmur around the room.

"Like where?" Asked Kisame.

"I don't know, just somewhere, it's boring here." I said

"You haven't really thought about this haven't you?" Asked Konan

"Not much, just thought it would be fun…" I said, shrugging.

"So what now?" Konan asked, I sighed, I know felt like a complete idiot up here, no plans, just some idea, no one was even taking it into account I had thought of something fun to do, they could only point out my flaws…

"We could find a place to go! And actually set this plan into action." Sasori said. Now I was getting confused myself, why had I thought it was such a great idea to just burst out with no plans? I never really thought much before I spoke, and now I had acted on a big project before I could REALLY think about it! I slapped my forehead. I was so stupid!

"I really should have thought something out before this meeting…" I grumbled. They had made me feel like an idiot. Well at least they kept me from getting cocky… I was so caught up I my self-discipline that I didn't notice that everyone was working out the situation. I just stood there, my palm in my face, most likely looking like a complete idiot. I then felt myself being jostled. I opened my eyes to see Sasori

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" I wondered

"You've been standing there like that for 6 minutes."

"What?"

"You came up with the idea right? Don't ignore us all while we actually plan it."

"You guys are actually planning it?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I dunno, maybe you would be to caught up talking about how dumb it was for me to have no plans."

"Just help us." He muttered. And for a while I did, until Hidan got bored and started back to the bathroom to kill more people. After that, everyone just sort of filed out, leaving only me, and Sasori alone. I looked around.

"I swear they set this up.." I muttered

"So? That's just, like them…."

"Yeah." I said. I then realized we were in an awkward silence, I cursed under my breath. I walked to my room. When I got in the medium sized palace, I looking through my bag, I didn't pack a swimsuit, such a thing wasn't on my mind when I had left. Why go to the beach if I didn't even have a swimsuit? I wondered if Konan had an extra one… wait, it was hard to imagine Konan in a bathing suit. Pfft! It was really hard to imagine ANYONE in the organization in a bathing suit! I burst out laughing, imagining Kakuzu in one, it was disturbing yet hilarious! As soon as I caught my breath again I starting thinking how messed up I was.

"Pretty damn messed up.." I thought out loud. With that rather weird thought stuck in my head I decided to draw. I just lay there on my bed, thinking of what I should draw, after a while the image of Sasori in a bathing suit popped into my mind. I felt my face get hot, what the hell? Why not, and I went to drawing. Once I finished I looked at it…. My face grew hot once more, had I drawn him without reference? I shook my head, how WOULD I get reference? I decided to ask him if he had any swim trunks, maybe make it ore realistic by drawing his? I sighed. I flipped back a page in my journal as to cover-up the picture… Hey! You don't know who could sneak into your room! I then decided to take the journal with me. I'd keep it close by! I grabbed it and walked over to their room. He was still in there, but where was Deidara? Guess I would never know.

"Hey Sasori!" I greeted, entering the room, he looked up He had been lying back down on his bed

"What?" He asked

"I was wondering if you had any swimming trunks! We may go to the beach and all and I don't have a bathing suit. I was wondering if the entire Akatsuki may have to go shopping!" I said. I then heard something behind me

"GUESS WHAT!" Screamed Deidara, running into the room and knocking me to the ground, my journal also fell.

"Whoops! Sorry" Deidara apologized, picking up my journal, he looked at the entry on my boredness, while I sort of lay on the ground in shock. He then turned the page.

"Wooooooo-o-ah!" He exclaimed, shoving the picture he had no doubt seen to Sasori. Seeing it Sasoris eyes got wide, a faint blush spreading across his face.

"Ummm, what the hell?" He asked. Damn it, at least we were dating, so it wasn't as awkward. But still, if Deidara hadn't been so damn nosy…

"Oh yeah, that." I whispered. A while ago I would have cried, but I didn't feel the need to, I could get by this situation myself right? Maybe not…

"So why did you draw that Akari?" Deidara asked

"I dunno, it just came to mind…"

"But still, why him uhn?" He asked, jerking a finger at Sasori, he swatted the hand away.

"Because it came to mind!" I repeated

"But why not me uhn?"

"Your gross, and I'm not good at drawing girls in bikini's yet!" I teased. Sasori smiled, while Deidara didn't find it so funny.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed, grabbing out clay and forming it, I ran away, to my room, locked the door, and prayed that he may blow it up, ending up with him in a deadly argument with Kakuzu! The thought made me smile, before I froze.

"Damn it!" I cursed, I had left my journal in there, and that drawing too, what a stupid idea! Why had I drawn it? Now I had something to add to my list of things I did before thinking.. I slowly inched open my door, feeling like I was going suicide. Was the crazy bomber still there? I didn't see him. I decided to take my chances, which weren't very high. I ran for it, how many times had I done that today? I didn't know.. Oddly enough I made it back to their room unharmed. I saw Deidara making more stuff with his clay, amazing how they lose interest so fast! And Sasori was still in the position he was when Deidara had attacked me, sort of blankly staring into space. I went up to him, snapping in his face

"Hellooo?" I asked

"Pfft, that drawing sort of shocked him, I never knew you were the type for kinky stuff uhn." Deidara said. I turned to him

"What are you calling 'kinky'?"

"That drawing, I mean seriously what's with the six pack? No shirt? You've never seen him shirtless!"

"Have you?" I asked

"I'm his roommate, I think I would have at least once."

"But I thought this wasn't a yaoi love story.." I pondered. Hey! Someone has to say that quote! I snapped my fingers at Sasori again, how could a shirtless picture make him like this? Maybe he has never had a sort of person to make it, he WAS a criminal and all, I hardly imagine he has fans… Realizing snapping in his face was pointless I straight out smacked him across the face. That would bring ANYONE to.

"Oww" He groaned, my slap of faith never let me down…

"Why the hell were so frozen?" I asked, I think I knew the answer, but I wanted to get his answer.

"That drawing.." He started, I blushed.

"So? Its only a drawing." I said

"But still-" He started

"WELL! Enough with the whole awkward shirtless drawing! I had news when I first came in here." Deidara cut through. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked

"Leader and Konan have already planned the trip! And we're leaving tomorrow!" He said proudly. Tomorrow? I didn't even have a swim suit!

**Note: Yaaaaaay! This part took me so long, I just kept putting it to the side and now I've finally finished it! This OVA, as I already said, is a beach type OVA, the first to parts, or chapters, were just shinanigans to get it going and for entertainment! Hope you guys like how this will turn out!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. OVA Part 3!

**OVA Part 3**

**Not Much Time!**

I sighed, I felt like punching Deidara in the face, but it wasn't his news, so he was spared.

"But we don't have bathing suits!" I exclaimed

"You're lucky enough that we're actually going, I mean seriously! Criminals, at the beach? We have dignity you know!" Deidara said

"Woah, that's the longest sentence you've said with the 'uhn' part." I said, actually rather surprised. He gave me a glare. And it sort of dragged on into an awkward silence. I had the instinct the face-palm myself. I walked from the room. I would go outside, I always felt calm there. On my way there I saw Zetsu. He was holding a bag.

"What's in there?" I asked him

"Bathing suits." He answered. I was taken aback

"What? Did I hear you correctly?" I asked

"I bet you did." He said, then walked away. He was pretty caring, one of the few kind people here. I wondered if he got the sizes right... I bet he did, but I didn't want to know how. I shivered.

I started walking through the forest, feeling the warm breeze on my skin. It was perfect, just missing one thing… but it was too late to get him now. I found myself wandering to our 'training grounds'. I started to blush. Luckily no one was there to see it. I walked around for a while, then wandered over to the waterfall.

"How come it so damn beautiful here?" I asked myself, staring at the water. It was a rather odd tint of red. I looked up, realizing it was around sunset. Only adding to the beautiful scenery. I sighed, now I wanted to have somebody to share it with. Didn't I used to be a loner? Love is a drug I guess… I jumped up into a tree, sitting with my back leaning on the trunk. I felt my head nod, my eyes feeling heavy. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw it was nighttime, a jumped up. What the!

"Shit shit shit shit!" I cursed over and over again. I was lost! Or not… Didn't he lead the way back all those times? If only I could remember! It didn't help I was rather afraid of the dark. I jumped down from the tree and looked around. The waterfall was the only thing I could hear. No search parties as far as I could tell… Who else actually cared about me? No one. Exactly. Why wasn't my mind staying steady, I couldn't remember the way, he had led it! I had been to caught up with him… I sighed, wasn't it simple?

"Just walk back the way I had come!" I exclaimed. More simple said than done. I ended up walking nowhere for about 10 minutes. Where I didn't even go very far, the dark seeming to push in on me every step. I ended up collapsing on the ground.

"Why am I so pathetic?" I asked myself. Why wouldn't they send out a party? I was all alone, no one with me… I slapped my hand to my forehead. Here I was, a damn kunoichi! And I was just sitting on the ground, scared of the damn darkness! What was I? I wasn't anything like a kunoichi if I was like this!

"J-just bring yourself together!" I yelled at myself, hearing the echo throughout the trees. I got up, dusting myself off. I had to prove myself! Even IF there was no one here to prove it to, I would show myself I was not a puny little 'girl'. I looked around. The dark unknown area didn't look so intimidating now didn't it? I had to admit, I was still frightened. I took a deep breath and started walking once more. Three conclusions popped into my head.

I would find my way back on my own, conquering my fear, and showing them all I was still badass…

A search party finds me, teases me about being so scared and getting lost, all the while I can never regain my title of being badass

I never find my way back, either A) Being found by other ninjas and being captured, or B) Dying, never showing all I am badass

All of those thoughts were mainly concerning my title of being a badass, which right now, was not yet earned. I felt like slapping myself, I had to stop talking to myself! It made me feel crazy! Though I wasn't sure if joining the Akatsuki, becoming friendly with them, and dating one of them hadn't corrupted my sanity already… Either way I was going off track. I was lost! Or not, I hadn't gone far enough to know if the hideout was close enough yet... I cursed to myself. Had I been so ready to give up? Of course not…

"This is so annoying." I mumbled to myself. It actually was, feeling lost, even if there was actually hope. It didn't help how I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. I trudged along the dark path, my hands over my ears. Of course it didn't help at all, thoughts are IN your head. Covering my ears just made me look stupid. Nevertheless I still kept them there. Not even noticing it. Then I jumped, hearing a sound, muffled by my hands. I lifted them. Hearing the noise clearly. It was rusting in the trees. I whipped around to the sound. Ninjas? Wow, my badassness wasn't coming back now wasn't it? I was already dead. So I decided to do something stupid. I called out to the sound.

"Hello?" I called. I heard the sound again. Then something jumped down. I saw it clearly. Blond…

"You sure are an idiot uhn." Deidara said.

"What the?" I said. They had actually sent a search party? Or at least one person… I wasn't even sure of that yet.

"Surprised I'm here?" He asked. I nodded

"Why?" I asked. He groaned.

"Sasori sort of freaked out and I was nearby and dragged into it." He muttered. I grinned. Never should I forget there is still ONE person who cares for me in this place.

"Where is he?" I asked. I heard rustling.

"Right here." I heard Sasori answer, jumping from the tree.

"Aaand with this the title of badass will never be mine." I mumbled.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing."

"Good now let's go." Sasori said. I was a bit curious to whether he was angry at me. Maybe he was, I would be if I were in his position… The thought stuck in my head as I followed them through the woods. My way hadn't been correct at all. How stupid. I wonder what they had been doing? Maybe doing nothing… Or trying on, the bathing suits. The thought make me laugh a bit. Causing the two to stare at me.

"What's so funny?" Sasori asked, his voice seemed stern. Yep, he was pissed.

"Just wondering if you guys tried on the bathing suits.." I said. Deidara snorted.

"Thank god you weren't there, it was so embarrassing uhn. But Sasori hasn't yet so you could see" He said. I smiled, hoping I HAD been there too see that, instead of feeling like an idiot out here. Sasori suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping? The hideouts almost right there uhn!" Deidara complained.

"You can go on, I have to speak to Akari for a moment." He said, Deidara rolled his eyes and went on. The thoughts of my potential death roamed freely in my mind.

"You're going to kill me right?" I asked

"As much as that may seem possible I have no intention of such a thing." He said

"But I thought you were pissed."

"I am"

"Well yeah.." I muttered.

"Why exactly were you lost?" He asked me. I gave him an incredulous stare.

"I don't really remember the way back."

"But all those times!" He exclaimed. I looked away. It was embarrassing.

"Well?" He asked

"I wasn't paying attention to the way." I mumbled. He tilted his head a bit.

"I thought you were the perceptive type." He remarked. How come I could never really keep a secret from him?

"I was focusing on something." I said. He smiled, he knew. But just for my torture he went on.

"On what?"

"You know already." I muttered

"No, tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"You."

"Exactly." He said.

"Didn't you know?"

"Yeah."

"So why then?"

"It was nice to know from you."

"I would consider that sweet if it hadn't actually been torture." I muttered. He patted my head, at least he wasn't mad anymore. But this wasn't any better… I jumped ahead to where I was guessing the hideout was. Deidara had said it was very near, if I got lost now the word Badass would never be uttered in the same paragraph as my name.

"Hey!" He yelled, and caught up with me.

"What?" I asked

"I feel that we've switched roles a bit?" He asked. I thought for a second. How many times had I told myself this before? He hadn't heard me say it.

"You'd be surprised how fast moods change in the Akatsuki." I stated. Then I bolted to the hideout. It was in clear sight now. Feeling that was the only badass thing I had done today, the only thing? How disappointing. Then I saw it. I froze in the entrance.

"Holy shit." I stated. Leader and Konan stood there, Konan looking cute in her bikini. Leader. Well. I never expected to ever see him in my life in trunks. While nothing was wrong with the outfit the only thing wrong was that Leader, the badass of the Akatsuki, was in a bathing suit. I wanted so badly to burst out laughing, but I rather liked living. So I bolted to my room. Wondering how things would go with Sasori. Would I have to try on my bathing suit soon? I had to soon enough right? Excuse enough to go back out there! I stepped out of my room, Leader was ignoring me, and Konan played her best poker face. I walked over to Zetsus room. I saw him there.

"Why aren't you out there with Leader?" I asked, he looked up

"Leader didn't want anyone to see."

"That makes sense, I only barely made it out there without laughing."

"It looked bad on him?"

"No, it was just, him being in a swimsuit."

"Oh."

"Do you one for me?" I asked. I was still curious how he had gotten Deidara of all people to try on trunks... Or even a speedo. The image popped into my head. Scarring me for life.

"A bathing suit?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Here." He said, handing me a bag. I looked through it, luckily the only things in there were trunks and a bikini. No speedos. No one can live through that. The bikini that was for me was black, with a splash of purple on the side.

"Cute! Did you pick this out?" I asked

"No, Konan went with me." He answered. Of course, Konan was more likely to know my size, and what a girl wanted. I went to my room, trying it on. I looked a bit good in it. Well I had to admit I looked STUNNING! Did I fool you? Of course not! I'm not so vain... Either way my confidence in it wasn't high. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. The door opened, to reveal the red head in trunks.

"So he got to you?" I asked.

"It's not so bad…" He mumbled, I laughed

"Looking like 'this' isn't so bad?" I asked him, pointing to my outfit. He looked at it briefly

"You don't look that bad actually."

"Awww, how cute." I said. Earning me a glare. At which I laughed again.

"I just can't wait until this 'vacation' you planned is over and done with." Sasori said

"Stop with your mumbling! You look pretty cute in that!" I said cheerfully. Another glare. Another laugh. I hugged him. He needed love if he was going to be so grumpy.

"How are you so cheerful?" He asked, looking at me.

"Just trying to get all the terrible images out of my head, one way is being cheerful!" I exclaimed

"What images?" He asked. I stared at him. And stared, and stared

"I love you to much to scar you for life." I stated.

"But I want to know."

"Good night!" I said, trying to push him out.

"Fine, good night to you too." He said, turning around and kissing me. Then he left. Leaving me there, blushing. I sighed, and got changed. Climbing into bed.

"Tomorrow's going to be chaos." I muttered to myself, then I fell asleep.

**Note: Yush! I know this update took a while but I had writers block for a while, sorry? But anyways, I've realized I have taken three parts of no beach time… LOL Sorry! But I just loved this book too much and just added these chaptersss, but you liked them right? If yes, yaaaay! If no, WHY DO YOU TAINT YOUR FAMILY NAME? LOL Either way I hope you guys liked this part!**

**REVIEW DAMN YOU! LOL I want to know if anyone is really reading this at all!**


	26. OVA Part 4!

**OVA Part 4**

**Arrival… FINALLY!**

The moment I woke up this morning I regretted it. Well, let's just say I didn't wake up the natural way. I heard yelling. I jerked up, had it happened again? I looked to the side of my bed. No one. My brain then went into normal mode. It was the day we would leave. Oh god. Chaos. Let me tell you, whenever MY family would go somewhere for vacation it was chaos, all this yelling about forgotten crap, and overall I just stand there wishing we would have just stayed home. But I would say such a thing out loud to my parents, they would be in full on rage mode. It wouldn't be any better with full on rage mode CRIMINALS that could gouge my eyes out within seconds without hesitation. I sighed, and I got out of bed. Got dressed. Then pack my bathing suit, some sun screen, and flip flops that had also come with the 'fun pack' from Zetsu and Konans trip. I slowly inched my door open after 5 minutes of standing there, trying to get up the courage to go out into all of it. The sight was pretty weird. Everyone was out there, most were attempting to creep back into their rooms, mainly because Leader was in the whole chaos mode, Konan beside him, her face said she didn't want to be here. I didn't have much time to pity her before I stepped out.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful. Sadly you could hear the slight note of fear. Leader slowly turned to me.

"Do they LOOK ready to you?" He asked, or screamed, what ever you liked. I looked at everyone. They were dressed. Only some had bags which no doubt held their dreaded swimsuits.

"Not all of them, no need to shout." I said, my voice somehow staying steady. Leader merely stared at me. I walked over to Deidara, he had no bag, and looked like he had intention of grabbing one anytime soon.

"Get your stuff together." I told him. He glared

"But I don't want to uhn."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to, and stop acting like a 5 year old." I said, walking into their room. I looked around, seeing a bag I grabbed it.

"Where's your swimsuit?" I asked. Didn't he realize he had to get ready or else he would have to face Leaders wrath? Was he suicidal. Deidara pointed to a spot on the floor, cluttered with clay pieces and trunks. I grabbed them and stuffed them into the bag.

"That's all I will do, if you don't hurry up and finish you're dead." I stated simply, shoving the bag into his hands. He stared at it, maybe deciding whether or not to blow it up. I sighed, then went to Hidans room next. I went to the bathroom, seeing him just finishing a sacrifice.

"Hey Hidan. I'm here to help you with packing!" I greeted. His greeting, well lets just say my death was missed by milloseconds. I glared. Then I looked around.

"Where are your trunks? I'm trying to help you here!"

"Over there." He said, I looked. They were blood red.

"Hmm, I didn't know they went so far in what you wanted." I said, picking up the swimsuit and examining it, it was a little wet.

"Oh yeah, there's blood on that" He said, I promptly dropped it. Wondering what color it had been before. Pink? I wouldn't blame him for such a thing.

"If there's blood on this, once you get into the water sharks will get you." I remarked. I heard the sound of laughing.

"Bitch, I'm immortal, and if I can put up with fucking Kisame I'm good." He said. He had a point. I sighed, finishing over there. By the time I HAD finished with the whole get Hidan to pack some crap and somehow getting out of there with only a few cuts, and a rather scarred mind, I saw that everyone had finished packing. Leader was once again yelling at everyone. I sighed again. And we headed out.

**This part, the traveling part. Has been cut out, for reasons such as extreme violence, boring parts, and just plainly not being needed. I shall skip to when we arrive, and if you have any complaints. Well, I just don't care.**

When we arrived, I was rather shocked to see that the beach was empty. While I knew this was actually a good thing because the Akatsuki doesn't just go to public areas, but I was wondering why.

"Why are we the only ones?" I asked, I received some stares.

"This is our private beach." Leader said. It was my turn to stare

"I know right?" Kisame said, "Maybe for their honeymoon or something" At this, the most violent act was preformed on Kisame from Leader. I smiled, I was so messed up this way. I walked onto the shore, staring at the sea, I had always loved how it looked. I then walked towards some changing areas(why they were even there I have no idea myself), and changed into my bikini. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, then came back to Earth. I stepped back outside. Seeing a site that rather amused me. Kisame was standing in the water, waving at Itachi to come in, Itachi of course, was sitting on the sand, reading a book. I wondered what book it was… I then saw Hidan attempting to slice off Deidaras head, maybe some insult about his bathing suit. Konan and Leader relaxing, rather close, not helping the standard rumors. Kakuzu was attempting to bitch at them about how much the swim suits and flip flops must have cost or something. Zetsu was sitting down, and so was Sasori. All seemed rather normal, except we were at the beach. More fun this way. I made my way over to Sasori, being one of the only normal people here at the moment. He was wearing grey trunks, and had a blue shirt over it.

"What took you so long?" He asked

"Stuff."

"What type of stuff."

"Stuff."

"I'm not getting anymore out of you am I?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Are you going to swim?" I asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Reasons you may find out one day."

"What reasons?"

"Let's just say for now, it will mess me up."

"In what way?"

"I just told you."

"That wasn't enough."

"Too bad." He said. I rather liked when I had a conversation with someone, especially when there was some mystery to it. I wondered how it would mess him up… Was his skin sensitive? I didn't know… I got up, the sand was a bit too hot for me. I got into the water, feeling Kisame was lonely. If only I could have thought it through. He tackled me. Knocking me into the water. When I came back up again I glared at the shark man.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked

"I was lonely." He answered.

"But why?"

"You should know my personality by now." He stated. Now I understood why Itachi hadn't budged. And the fact he would never do such a thing either way. I sighed, swimming farther away from him, I realized he was nowhere in sight.

"What the-" I started, before being pushed high into the air by Kisame. I would like to say I was badass the entire time, doing back flips and flipping him off in the air. In truth, I screamed like the pathetic excuse for a girl I was. Hitting the water with a huge splash. When I resurfaced I heard a shout from the shore.

"You better not kill her." I heard my red head say. That was about as caring as it got here. My hands weaved signs, and before I knew it I had set a giant wave on Kisame. Sadly he was also a water user and blocked it. I decided it was time to fight. I jumped out of the water, landing on it and staying on top. He did the same and the epic fight began. Or so it seemed, he whopped my ass pretty good. So I decided to take out my trump, and stupid, card. I focused both of the chakra into my two hands, bringing them together. As same as last time, it burst forth. This time I stood my ground, my feet already sticking to the water through chakra. This time I felt control over it, I threw it at Kisame, he took a few steps back, and just barely managed to stand his ground, I attempted to make it intensify. This only resulted in me feeling drained. And then it released. Disappearing in an instant.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kisame yelled. I had forgotten that nobody had seen my hurricane jutsu. And I had been able to control it for a small amount of time. Was it the result of my training? I knew I was stronger and all. I looked to the shore, seeing some shocked faces, but Deidara was attempting to blow Hidan up. The two sadly not being able to see my moment of badassery. I smiled, then walked back to the shore. Kisame still stood there.

"Was that your jutsu?" Sasori asked when I came over to him.

"Yep, the hurricane one. Mainly a last ditch effort." I replied. I felt so awesome at this moment. Then I realized I was rather tired from all that chakra I had used for it. I lay down on a towel, deciding to relax and sunbathe for a while. The heat was welcomed, and I successfully stopped myself from falling asleep 5 times! Before I knew it Leader had gotten up and announced something.

"Pack up, we're going." He said. I hadn't expected this to be an overnighter trip, but still, it had felt like no time at all! Sadly the only 'Awwww' I heard was from Kisame. The others not really caring. I sighed, and got up. My skin was a bit darker, it fitted me in a way. I grabbed my bag and headed for the changing room. I got changed into my regular clothes. When I exited the room everyone was already re-dressed, they were so fast…. I made my way over to them, feeling like an idiot for keeping them 'waiting'.

"Well this was rather short. And boring." Hidan mumbled.

"How do you know? You spent the whole time trying to kill Deidara!" I exclaimed.

"But still, nothing really happened." Kisame said

"So flipping me into the air, attacking me, and my moment of being badass, was counted as 'nothing happening'?" I asked

"Yep." He said, I glared at him, and punched him, he dodged.

"Well in a way this vacation wasn't a waste." I said.

"Why? Nothing happened."

"This is what I consider for the Akatsuki, as bonding!" I exclaimed. I got a few dead glares, at which I gave a smile back. Oh it was so fun to do this crap…..

**Note: Yush! This OVA is finished! Pretty terrible ending though I may say…. We got a look at her jutsu though! LOL I hadn't meant to throw it out the window after the first chapter. It was meant to be something important in the story, until I changed it….**

**REVIEW ALL OF YOU!**


End file.
